When god has his back turned
by MetaNightmare88
Summary: Arceus goes on vacation, and things start to go haywire. Royal family members everywhere are disappearing. Now its up to the smasher's small elite fight force (lead by Meta Knight) to set things right. But how easy is it? A surprise sickness, a crush, a copycat and a bunch of gods await the 7 warriors on their journey, but will they survive? DISCONTINUED BUT UP FOR ADOPTION
1. The beginning of the end

The end of the world started with a vacation. Not a black hole or an alien invasion, but when god choose to take a vacation, that is what trigged a war so awful, very few like to speak of it. And it all started when the pokemon who stood for the sky burst in the doors.

"He's coming!" Rayquaza exclaimed. All of the legendary and mythical pokemon where using human form, a form rarely used outside of council meetings. As for the rest of the gods, they looked the same as they did, for they had no reason to change. As for Rayquaza, she took on the form of a human girl, about the age of 21 with sleek green hair pulled back with a blood-red ribbon, while wearing a green, red and yellow samurai outfit.

"Who is?" Cobalion asked taking on the form of a 30 year old man with short turquoise hair with two giant orange horns attached with a headband.

"Arceus" Rayquaza hissed through gritted teeth.

There was a silence. The only thing that could be heard was the rain as it fell outside in small droplets.

"WHAT?!" Xernas shrieked.

"He's going on vacation _now_?" Viridi exclaimed. "Couldn't he have given us a heads up or something?"

"This is bad." Heatran whispered. "Really really bad."

"Quit being a bunch of babies" Terrakion hissed. "We all knew this day would come"

"He's right" Naga said. "We can't rely on Arceus for everything"

"Why can't we?" Nayru asked.

"Because" Palutena mused. "What kind of gods would we be then?"

There was another silence. Each raindrop that fell reminded all of the gods that they're leader, the great Arceus was really leaving. It stayed like that for about an hour until a loud voice boomed across the hall.

"LISTEN UP YOU PIPSQUEAKS!" the voice boomed loudly echoing across the halls.

"It's him." Manaphy whispered to Shaymin in awe. "It's Arceus"

"You don't say" Shaymin whispered back clearly annoyed.

Then, faster than the speed of light, the door opened. It was dark and rainy outside but the background shined with a blinding light that made everyone look away. And just like that, god was standing in the doorway.

Arceus took on the form of a human man, about the age of 27 with a long white ponytail and a lab coat.

"RAYQUAZA WAS SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THIS BUT INCASE SHE DIDN'T HERES THE SCOOP!" Arceus hollered across the room. "I'M GOING ON A NICE YEAR LONG VACATION! AND IF YOU INTERUPT ME OR DO ANYTHING BAD YOU WILL BE PUNISHED SEVERLY!"

"ALRIGHT." Hoopa said. "You don't have to scream.

Arceus whipped his head around to stare at Hoopa. "That little comment has costed you a one month vacation here"

Hoopa's jaw dropped. "But-bu" Hoopa stammered in shock.

"Now then." Arceus said. "Where was I? Oh that's right!" Acreus turned and pointed to Palutena. "I'M LEAVING PALUTENA IN CHARGE! YOU ARE TO OBEY HER EVERY COMMAND!"

"WHAT?!" Viridi and Palutena screamed at the same time.

"M-milord I am v-very h-honored to b-be give th-this duty but are you c-certain." Palutena stammered.

"I am" Arceus said.

"I AM NOT FOLLOWING LITTLE MISS HUMAN LOVING KNOW-IT-ALL FOR ONE YEAR!" VIridi shrieked.

"If you're not ok with it you can leave." Arceus said.

Meanwhile from the shadows an evil force watched the scene in delight.

"WHAT'S THIS?!" The voiced cried in delight. "Arceus _gone_? For the entire _year_!? This sounds almost too good to be true!"

"It is true." A female voice exclaimed. He's leaving tomorrow."

"WELL" the first voice exclaimed. "It would be _such_ a waste to take advantage of that great opportunity! TOMMORROW! The second Arceus leaves we start causing our mischief!"

Many voices started to cheer in delight until a women in red raised her hand, silencing them.

"I'll get to work right away my lord." The women said with a smile. "But… aren't you worried about the heroes of the dimensions? They will try to stop us."

"Hmmm… that's true." The voice mused. Than the voice let out a laugh. 'Let them try. We've been planning this for over a year now!"

Suddenly a hand covered in blood reached out and made a fist.

"I'll be waiting for them."


	2. Another World

**One Month Later**

Our story starts in the kingdom of Askr, with a knight, a hyrulian, a dark angel and a pokemon.

"Remind me again why I have to be here." Dark Pit grumbled angrily. "I mean I get the rest of you, but why do I have to be here?"

"Because." Link said, clearly annoyed. "You where Marth's roommate. Therefore you have to tell him what's going on, while I tell Roy and both Corrins, Lucario tells both Robins and Ike, while Meta Knight tells Lucina."

"Why does Meta Knight only get to tell Lucina?" Dark Pit grumbled.

"You only get to tell Marth" Lucario pointed out. "So stop complaining!"

"Why couldn't Shulk come?" Dark Pit whined. "He was roommates with Marth as well, _and_ he has a crush on Lucina. He'd be prefect!"

Meta Knight tried to hide his annoyance. _Why couldn't Shulk come?_ He thought to himself. _He would have been way more bearable even if all he had done was talk about science. But Dark Pit is wrong about one thing, Shulk doesn't have a crush on Lucina. Lucario, Dedede and Marth claim he does but they are all forgetting one key fact- he already has a love interest. They are just really close friends that's all._

"FOR THE LAST TIME!" Lucario snarled. "He refused because he doesn't want to see Lucina with other guys!"

"No he didn't!" Meta Knight hissed at Lucario. "He had a fight with Cloud today he couldn't skip! Stop insisting he's in love with her!"

"Oh he is" Lucario said. "I can detect his feelings when he's around her. He gets so nervous and excited at the same time. You can tell he's really feeling it."

"HE ALREADY HAS FIORA!" Meta Knight exclaimed angrily.

"So." Dark Pit sneered. "That doesn't mean he can't crush on other girls. He talks about her all the time in our dorm. It's really cute, in a gross kinda way. As for Fiora, who cares about her?"

"SHULK DOES!" Meta Knight snapped.

"Ohhhh you're getting really mad!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "Why can't you just face the facts?" 

"Welcome to my world" Lucario muttered.

"ENOUGH!" Link snapped. "Did you guys forget what we came here to do? Why does it matter who Shulk has a crush on?"

"Sorry" Lucario muttered

"Sorry" Dark Pit said not sounding sorry at all.

"Sorry" Meta Knight grumbled.

It took Link a minute to calm down. "Now. We are approaching the gates of Askr. Please don't cause any trouble." 

"I swear, I won't." Meta Knight said.

That was true. Meta Knight was more of the silent type, yet he was friends with Lucario, Lucina, Marth and Ike.

The four travelers where greeted at the gate by a young women with an axe. The women had long red hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail and golden amour and she looked at the heroes with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" the women hissed. "What do you want?"

"Let's make this simple" Link said pulling out his trophy card.

The women's eyes widened. "You're from smash?" She exclaimed.

"What, do you think they give these out for free?" Dark Pit said sarcastically.

The women took a minute to pull herself together. "Let's start over. My name is Anna. I am Prince Alphonse and Princess Sharena's commander." Anna brightened up a bit. "Is this about Prince Alphonse's application? Did he get into smash?"

"No" Lucario said. "There already too many fire emblem characters in smash. We're here to talk with the heroes Lucina, Ike, Marth, Corrin, Robin and Roy."

"Gladly" Anna said. Come right this way please.

All four of the warriors followed Anna into the main building. There was a strange silence among the heroes, as if something awful had just happened.

"So." Meta Knight said. "Where are the prince and princess?"

Anna looked nervous. "Umm… they are… away on business! Yeah. That's right! They are not here and nothing bad happened to them!"

 _No they got kidnapped and you most likely don't want to admit it because you're embarrassed you let it happen._

Anna proceeded to lead each hero to a different room. First, Dark Pit was lead into the library. Later Link was let into the dining hall and after that Lucario went into the gardens.

 _Are our friends waiting there?_ Meta Knight thought to himself. _And where is Anna taking me?_

Anna stopped at the ballroom. "The future witness Lucina is in there." Anna said.

Meta Knight looked inside. The ballroom was quite dusty, as if no one had used it in a while. A huge crystal chandelier hung loosely on a golden chain as if it was about to fall off. And in the middle of it all there she was.

 _What is she doing? Is she… dancing?_ Meta Knight leaned in a little. _She is. But why? No one else is in here with her. Is she practicing? But for what?_

"Lucy." Meta Knight said walking into the ballroom, dust swirling around him as he walked.

Lucina spun around in shock. "Who's there? If you've come to kidnap me like you did what Alphonse and Sharena?" She saw Meta Knight than relaxed a little bit. "Oh. It's just you Meta Knight. Wait a second." Lucina said. "What are you doing here?"

Meta Knight let out a sigh. _Here it goes._ "I'm here to ask you to come back to smash." Meta Knight said. "We need you."

Lucina let out a sigh. "Listen Meta Knight, I'd love to, but I have a duty to do here. I need to help the prince and princess of this kingdom free…" 

"You can't" Meta Knight said.

Lucina frowned "Why can't I?"

"Because they've been kidnapped. You said it yourself. And there not the only ones. Millions of royals everywhere have gone missing. Camillia and Forrest from Nohr, Azura and Selkie from Hoshido, Zelda from Hyrule, Peach, Daisy and Rosalina from the mushroom kingdom, Melia from Alchamoth, and Diancie from the diamond domain have all disappeared. And that's just a couple of names. There are millions more out there." 

Lucina gasped in horror. "Alright. I'll come with you. But one question. Whos missing from Ylisse?" 

Meta Knight winced. He had hoped not to touch this subject. "The royals missing from Ylisse are Lissia and… and… and."

Lucina grabbed Meta Knight and picked him up. "Who else?" She demanded.

 _There's no hiding it now_. Meta Knight thought to himself. "Y-Your… your brother has been kidnapped."

Lucina's eyes grew wide with horror and she started to shake. "Come on" she said tucking Meta Knight under her elbow.

"Where are we going" Meta knight asked, feeling a little bit scared. _Well, it least it wasn't her father who got kidnapped. She would've thrown a fit._

"Back to headquarters. I'm going to find the person who did this and when I do, I'll kill them."

"Wait…" Meta Knight started. But it was to late . Lucina had taken off. _Well theres no turning back now. I knew I should have kept it a secret. But oh well._

 _Lets see where fate takes me._


	3. A star crossed scientist

"Carbon, nickel, magnesium" Shulk muttered to himself while organizing his lab. It was a quiet place, far away from the other smashers.

 _They can't make jokes about me really feeling it here._ Shulk thought to himself. _What is it that makes me saying that so funny? Is it my accent? My voice? My hand gestures? Or all three? I'll have to investigate that further later. That and Melia's disappearance._

"Do you ever stop studying?"

Shulk spun around to see Fox staring at him. "I swear, you're the biggest nerd I know. You're an even bigger nerd than _Slippy_ for god's sake!"

"There's nothing wrong with research" Shulk replied back calmly.

"Well then I guess you could say you're really _researching_ it!" Pit said sliding into the room. With Palutena stepping in for Arceus, Pit had a lot of more time on his hands, which was both a good thing and a bad thing.

Fox slapped his head. "That has to be your worst pun to this day. That and your one about the skeleton."

"Hey, I liked that one! Wanna hear it again?" Pit asked. Not waiting for their response Pit began to retell his joke. "Why couldn't the skeleton tell the bad news? Come on. Ask why."

"No" Fox responded.

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART!" Pit said ignoring Fox completely "HA! Get it?

Fox let out a groan of annoyance.

 _I don't have time for this._ Shulk thought to himself. As he turned to leave he let out a grunt of pain. _Another chest pain? Damnit! I swear I have them every 15 minutes!_ As he left the room he continued to think about the rest of the smashers. _No one takes me seriously expect for Robin, Marth, Meta Knight, Link, Ike and Lucina._ Butterflies started to form in Shulk's stomach when he thought about her but he pushed them down. _No one could ever understand what I feel towards her. That… strange warmth I feel whenever she's around. As strange as it is to admit, the second I laid eyes on her my world became a more colorful, more beautiful place. But it could never be as beautiful as her._

Shulk pushed the door to the main hall open. _She will be back soon. I've never felt so excited and anxious at the same time. Well… there was the time when I went to fight Zanza, but this is… different somehow._

"Who wants to try and race me?" Sonic asked. "Come on! Are you all too afraid to try?"

"Be quiet!" Pac Man yelled. "Can't you see I'm trying to eat?"

"Now now Pac." Sonic said. "I think you're just afraid to go up against all of this awesome!"

 _It's the same thing every single day._ Shulk thought. _They're all super loud. Man, I hate loud places. I think I'm going to go to the library._

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP" a voice screamed. Shulk looked around to see Pit barfing out all kinds of strange liquids.

Fox slapped his head again. "I told you not to drink those liquids, but did you listen? No."

"It's not my fault. Why does Shulk even have them, if they're not for drinking?" Pit mused.

"WHAT?" Shulk screamed in horror. "YOU DRANK MY RESEARCH!?"

"Yep." Fox said sounding annoyed.

"HOW MANY ELEMENTS DID YOU DRINK?!" Shulk screamed

"All of them" Pit said weakly.

"ALL OF THEM?!" Shulk cried. "Great. Now I'll have start all over again. Where is Palutena when you need her?"

"I don't know" Fox said. "I'm sorry Shulk. I should have been keeping an eye on him."

Shulk let out a sigh. "No it's alright. I should've kicked you guys out properly."

Suddenly Shulk heard the door open and close softly. _Someones coming in. But who? Could it be-_

"Shulk?" A familiar voice asked. "Is that you?"

 _I know that voice. Dammit the butterflies are coming back. No it's just another chest pain. Why do I even have those? I'm only 18!_

"L-lucy?" Shulk asked turning around. And right behind there she was.

"OOOOHHHHH" Pit said. "This just got interesting!" Then he barfed again.

"You're so annoying." Dark Pit snapped.

 _She looks as beautiful as always. Of all the times to have a chest pain. But she's a princess and I'm a commoner from another world. It will never happen. But still…_

"It's good to see you again." Lucina said her face turning red.

"Y-you to" Shulk stammered.

Out of the corner of his eye, Shulk saw Lucario whisper something smugly to Meta Knight. Meta Knight whispered something back quickly.

 _What are they talking about? Probably the fact that I'm such a dork. Come on Shulk say something!_

But his chance to say something romantic was ruined when Pit barfed again.

Dark pit looked extremely annoyed. "What did you drink this time?

It took Lucina a moment to put herself back together. "Now then" She said "I believe we have some royals to rescue. I here Master Hand already has a lead?"

"Yeah… well what he calls a lead, I call blaming someone." Shulk said.

"Show me" Lucina demanded.

"Alright" Shulk stammered leading her into the hallway. _Oh man. We're alone. I'm lucky Master Hand's 'lead' is so close. Come on Shulk you can do it. Confess your feelings._ He thought as he walked.

"Did the master do something stupid again?" Meta Knight asked.

Shulk nearly jumped out of his skin. "I didn't see you here Meta Knight! What are you doing here!"

"I was leading you" Meta Knight responded. "You where dazed the whole time and staring at a wall. The lead the master has should be right here." Meta Knight peeked inside. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"See for yourself" Shulk answered

The second Lucina looked inside she saw a young man in an archer's uniform, about the age of 25 with long grey hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" The man yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about?" Mega Man said. "Of course you did."

"No he didn't!" the female Corrin yelled. "Stop blaming him for everything!"

Mega Man shrugged. "It's not my fault he pushed Emmerly-"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THIS EMMERLYN IS" the man yelled.

"Takumi" Lucina said. "Master Hand's solution is to BLAME TAKUMI?!"

Shulk winced then nodded. "They took him into custody yesterday" he replied.

Lucina looked furious "My brother could be dead for all we know, and Master Hand is blaming the youngest prince of Hoshido?!" Lucina took a deep breath "That's it I'm going."

"Where?" Shulk asked.

"To find a real lead." Lucina answered. "I'm going to find whos responsible for this and tell Master Hand." Lucina looked nervous. "You two won't tell will you" she said anxiously.

"Of course I won't" Meta Knight said. "I know because I'm coming with you."

Lucina looked shocked. "You-you are" she stammered.

Meta knight nodded.

"I'm coming as well." Shulk said. "One of my friends is missing as well. I want to find her." _And spend more time with you_ Shulk added silently. "I'm ready for whatever comes my way."

"Thank you." Lucina said picking up falchion. "Both of you. I know that together, we can find them."


	4. Deaths glare

"So" Meta Knight said. "Where are we going again?"

"I already told you" Lucina said angrily. "We're going to the temple of Hyrule. And not the stage. The real one. After we go there you guys follow the plan.

"Um… Lucy I don't mean to criticize you but…" Shulk started.

"Listen I know you're going to say it's too dangerous but it's the only way we'll be able to catch these guys. We don't have a choice." Lucina said.

"That's the thing Lucina" Meta Knight said "You never told us your plan."

Lucina slapped her head. _Shit. How could I have forgotten? Mother would be disappointed._ "Alright. Here's the plan. Just promise me you won't say it's too dangerous."

"I promise I won't say its true dangerous." Shulk said.

 _Oh no_ Lucina thought _not this feeling again. This… warmth I felt around Shulk for the past three months. You think I'd learn after being dumped by all five boyfriends for being too serious, but no. It still keeps on happening DAMNIT! Besides he already has Fiora. He'd never leave her for me. She means everything to him. Yet… I still want to be with him more than anything else in the world…_

"Lucy" Meta Knight said. "Are you going to tell us the plan?"

"Oh right!" Lucina smiled. "I'm going to use myself as bait."

"No way!" Shulk yelled immediately.

Meta Knight jumped on top of Shulk's head. "What happened to not saying it's too dangerous?"

"I didn't say it was too dangerous. I just said I wouldn't let her go" Shulk said. "There's a difference. Also are you going to get off my head?" Shulk pointed up towards Meta Knight.

"No" Meta Knight said. "Just don't move."

Shulk looked like he wanted to protest but he didn't.

Lucina felt like her heart was doing somersaults. _He's worried about me, he's worried about me, he's worried about me!_

"WAIT!" a voice screamed.

The trio turned around to see a young girl, about the age of 14. The girl had two long purple braids, both pulled back with red ribbons, a red cape and green eyes. A sliver bow was in her hands.

"You can use me as bait instead!" the girl yelled. "I might not look like but I'm a princess from the kingdom of Nohr!"

Lucina suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Where you… spying on us?"

"Sorry. It's an old habit." The girl said. "My name is Nina, and as I mentioned earlier, I'm a princess of Nohr. Sorry I followed you, but all Aunt Corrin cares about is clearing Takumi's name, and all of the guys in your army are, well hanging out with girls, which is so _not_ interesting. Really puts a dent in my people watching. And I saw you guys leaving so I figured you must be doing something interesting! Beside it beats hanging out with my dad."

"You currently talk a lot" Meta Knight mused. "So Corrin's your aunt, and you're a princess of Nohr. And since you have purple hair I'm guessing you're the daughter of Camillia and Niles."

"Wow." Nina said. "You're good. Yep, my parents are princess Camillia and Niles- who I'm not calling a prince because of how embarrassing he is. A prince wouldn't do the stuff he does."

"I'm still uncomfortable with using either one of you as bait." Shulk said.

"Come on. No one cares about what happens to m-"Nina stopped midway and smiled. "I just realized something. You're super cute."

Shulk's face turned red. "Wha- I mean thanks, no I mean-"Shulk's eyes suddenly turned a blinding shade of blue.

Meta Knight jumped off Shulk's head. "Did you have a vision" he asked.

Shulk nodded. "Quickly" he said sounding scared. "Hide."

The four heroes ducked behind a bush. "Shulk…" Lucina said "what's going-"

She was interrupted by a bright red flash that landed the exact same place they were just standing.

Lucina fell backwards and was caught by one of her friends. "Thank you" she breathed looking at the ground below her. _I wonder who caught me. It couldn't have been Meta Knight, he's way too small. Maybe Nina? Nah she's not this tall either. Heck she's smaller than me. But that could only mean…_

"N-no problem" Shulk responded blushing madly.

Lucina felt herself start to blush. _What do I do? He's carrying me… again! This is the second time this has happened. Should I kiss him? The thought seconds so tempting. Damnit snap out of it Lucina!_

"Guys look." Meta Knight said.

Lucina, Shulk and Nina all turned around to see four figures emerge from the light. Three of them wore tuxedos with sacks with painted on faces and the fourth was a women about the age of 25 with long red and black hair and a red and black dress with a grey scarf while the fifth was a man with black hair and a tuxedo.

The women turned around the look at the man. "You said there where royals here."

"Wha- that's so strange. I sensed them here I swe- ARRRGHH" the man screamed as the women struck her sword into his chest. Blood oozed out of his chest.

"What the heck" Nina said sounding a little bit scared. "Who is this women?"

"Did you have to kill him Velty?" one of the men with the sack heads asked. When the talked the poorly drawn on illustration began to move like it was his mouth. "I liked him. He was fun."

"I'm certain!" the women snapped. "And I have a name you know! Its Yveltal remember? Or can your puny little brain not comprehend that?" 

_Yveltal_ Lucina thought. _Where have I heard that name before…?_

"META KNIGHT! LUCINA! SHULK! NINA!" a voice yelled.

Lucina froze with horror. _Someone came looking for us. And now they're going to get themselves killed._

Yveltal froze as well. Then she smiled with joy. "Someone's here." She mused.

"Lucy." Shulk said. "Are you scared?" 

"Never!" Lucina said. Only then did she realize that she was hugging Shulk tightly while trembling with fear.

"We have to run now!" Nina yelled.

"But what about the person who was looking for us?" Shulk asked. "It sounded like the male wii fit trainer!"

The same person who spoke earlier screamed with pain.

"It's too late for them now!" Meta Knight yelled. "Quickly run!"

Instantly the three warriors took off.

Lucina felt a stab of embarrassment. _I fought Grima every single day. So why do I need to be carried? But at the same time I feel so… warm. It's a nice feeling._

"How do you now no one else is searching for us?" Nina asked.

"Mario, Samus, Link and Sonic have all decided to send one person out at a time" Meta Knight answered.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Lucina asked.

"Master hand appointed them to be his generals." Meta Knight said. "They make all of the major decisions now. I think I'm going to apply to become one."

Lucina felt a sense of horror. _Two innocent people died here tonight. Because of_ me. _What have I done? Mother is Ylisse's master tactician and queen. Father slayed two wolf packs with nothing but a sword. But me? All I do is run away and dream stupid dreams.  
_

_What have I done?_


	5. The new laws

Meta Knight had never been so happy to see a train station in his life.

"Come on" he said exhausted. "We need to catch the Hayai train.

"The Hayai train?" Lucina asked confused. She was finally out of Shulk's arms and walking on her own.

 _Thank the stars she isn't afraid anymore. Also let's thank them for the fact Lucario, King Dedede, Marth, Pit and Dark Pit weren't there. I would never have heard the end of it._

"The-Hayai-train-is-a-new-program-installed-by-Master-Hand." Shulk wheezed.

"Are you alright?" Lucina asked him sounding relatively worried.

"I'm fine" Shulk coughed. "It has nothing to do with you at all. I just… got several stomach cramps that's all."

"Do you need to lay down?" Lucina asked.

"Honestly" Shulk coughed "yes."

"BLAH" Nina said. "Will you lovebirds stop talking for one second? I'm trying to focus here!"

"On what?" Meta Knight asked.

Nina smiled. "See those two guys sitting at that table?"

"Yes." Meta Knight said.

"I'm willing to bet there on a date." Nina gushed.

"Just because two guys are sitting at the same table doesn't mean there on a date." Meta Knight pointed out.

Nina didn't have time to answer, due to a loud noise.

"Does that mean this… train has arrived?" Lucina asked.

"Yes." Meta Knight said. "Lucina you sound like you've never seem a train before."

"I haven't" Lucina responded.

 _Of course!_ Meta Knight slapped his head" _She's from medieval times. She doesn't even know what a TV is. Man, she is going to be so confused the second she hops on that train._

The noise stopped when the train arrived. Lucina instantly let out a gasp.

"Woah" Lucina said in awe.

The train was bright sliver with huge purple decals.

"Come on" Meta Knight said. "Let's get in. Shulk are you OK?"

"I-I just want to slee-" Midway through the sentence Shulk collapsed.

"SHULK" Lucina screamed. She quickly grabbed him, and put his hands over her shoulders. "Are you Ok?"

"I'm fine" Shulk said barely opening his eyes. "Thanks Lucy"

 _Thank god Lucario didn't see that._ "Nina!" Meta Knight yelled. "You coming"

"SSSHHH" Nina said. "Be quiet! You'll scare the guys away! And no I'm not coming."

"You're not?" Lucina asked "Why?"

"This is too good to miss." Nina said. "These two actually might kiss. Ok probably not, but hopefully."

"But Nina." Lucina said. "Corrin might get worried."

"Oh come on. She has a kingdom to run. She won't notice me disappearing to do some people watching." Nina said. "The guys but at smash are lame. But here? This is people watching central! I think I might move in!"

"Lucina" Meta Knight said. "We can't force her to come with us. Come on let's get going"

"But" Lucina said.

"Don't forget you have to look after Shulk." Meta Knight pointed out.

Lucina stopped and looked at Shulk who was already asleep. "Alright" she said. "I'll go. Come on Shulk. Is it just me or have you gotten lighter?"

Meta Knight walked towards the door the very second it opened and found himself face-to-face with Ike.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Ike yelled picking up Meta Knight. "Everyone has been worried sick! Heck the four of us had to sneak out to check on you!"

"Good to see you to Ike." Meta Knight said. "Wait a second- what did you mean by the four of us?"

Three heads popped out from behind Ike. _Corrin. Robin and… Lucario. Dang it! He walked in at the worst possible time!_

"Lucina!" Robin yelled. "Are you ok? I heard you were paralyzed with fear and Shulk had to carry you."

"I'm fine mother. Thanks for asking" Lucina frowned. "Where did you hear that?"

"Master Hand was recording you." Corrin said. "Didn't you know?"

"NO!" Meta Knight and Lucina screamed at the same time.

"Well he was. You guys put on quite the show." Lucario said. "It's too bad about wii fit trainer, though. Yveltal shouldn't have killed him. Meanwhile I have some information for you on Yveltal. You probably won't believe this, but she's a pokemon."

Meta Knight blinked "She is? Why is she a human now?"

"Well you see…" Lucario started.

"We don't have time for that right now. In case if you didn't notice, the trains about to leave. So get on while I go get my niece." Corrin said before turning around. "NINA!"

"HEY!" Nina yelled. "Thanks a lot lady! The guys saw me watching them and left! Who the hell do you think you are- OH HI Aunt Corrin! Didn't see ya there."

"You are coming with me right now!" Corrin said grabbing the hood of Nina's cape.

"OW! FINE I'M COMING! SHEESH!" Nina screamed.

After he had entered, Meta Knight turned on the portable TV. _Let's see. What show should I watch? Sword art Online? Naruto. Aw screw it I'm watching Your Lie in April._

Lucina looked fascinated. "What… what are these?" She asked as Shulk snored right next to her.

"They are called TV's" Meta Knight said. "You can watch shows on them. A show is a clip from someone's life."

Lucina nodded in awe.

"So." Corrin said. "Do you want to learn what Master Hand plans on doing?"

"Yes." Meta Knight said.

"Well." Corrin began. "You are aware that he has appointed four generals."

"Yes." Lucina said.

"Each one of those generals will lead their own army. There enforcers will be called 'Admins' and will help carry out their orders. Also like in Nohr and Hoshido, each general and Admin will have two retainers of their selection who will only have one job, to protect their liege. As for what army we get to join… that's up to us to decide." Corrin said.

"Woah." Lucina said. "The generals are Link, Mario, Sonic and Samus right?"

Corrin nodded. "Also… if someone wants to go rouge and form their own group… it is allowed."

"Perfect!" Meta Knight said. "That's what I'll do!"


	6. Fighting force

The butterflies where coming back.

 _I can't believe that just happened._ Shulk thought to himself. _She was hugging me. I know it was probably wrong to enjoy her terror, but man. That had to be one of my best moments. Until I collapsed that is. Of all the times to get a chest pain._ The group was finally off the Hyalia train and back in the smash mansion.

"So." Lucina said. "What team are you going to join?"

"What?" Shulk asked.

"Don't you know?" Lucina said. "You have to pick out what team you're joining. You're the only person who hasn't picked yet."

Shulk said winced in pain. _Stop it you stupid chest pains! "_ So the options are Link, Samus, Mario and Sonic right?"

"There is one more option." Lucina mused. "Meta Knight is forming his own group. It's kind of a… fighting force sorta thing. I already joined him, despite mother joining Samus and Marth joining Link."

"How do you know all of this?" Shulk asked puzzled. "How long was I out?"

"Four hours" Lucina responded.

"Marth, Toon Link and Pit are Link's admins, while Fox, Ganondorf, and Mega Man are serving Samus" Lucina responded. "Ryu, Bayonetta and Greninja are working for Sonic, while Lugui, Little Mac and Pac Man are working for Mario."

"That settles it" Shulk said filling out his form. "I know who I'm joining."

Lucina looked worried. "Who are you joining?" she asked.

"I'm joining Meta Knight." Shulk said.

Lucina sat up. "Yo-you ar-e" she stammered. "I thought you were going to join Link for certain."

Shulk laughed. "In what world would I serve someone as cheap as Link? Remember how he and Marth teamed up on me? If I haven't had that vision, I would have gotten creamed."

 _Name- Shulk Kagaku_ Shulk wrote on the form finishing the application.

"Where is Meta Knight?" Shulk asked.

Lucina pointed at the men's room. "He finished an anime… what was it called again? Oh right!" Lucina snapped her fingers. "It's called Your Lie in April. The ending had him in tears for some reason. He's in there with the rest of the fighting force. I'd go in there with him, but I don't think I can enter the men's room without walking out mortified."

Shulk walked near the door to the men's room. Before opening it he looked at Lucina. "Wish me luck."

Shulk opened the bathroom door. Inside he saw Meta Knight with tears in his eyes. Two figures where surrounding him. _Ike and Lucario. So they are the other two who joined Meta Knight._

"It's not fair." Meta Knight sobbed. "It's not fair."

"Come on!" Lucario said. "Man up!"

"He's not a man you know" Ike pointed out. "And neither are you."

Lucario winced. "I was just making a point!"

"Is now a bad time?" Shulk asked.

All three of the heroes looked up.

Meta Knight quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. "I-I wasn't crying! Honestly! In what world would I the brave Star Warrior who survived for thousands of years cry! Nope, nope, nope, NEVER!"

Shulk laughed. "Oh Meta Knight. You remind me so much of Dunban. Listen I came in here because I wanted to give you this." Shulk handed him the application.

Meta Knight looked at it his tiny eyes wide with shock. "You… you want to join the fighting force?" he asked.

Shulk nodded. "No offense to the leaders but I don't think I want to follow any of them. Samus is obsessed with money, Sonic is an ego maniac, Link is as cheap as Bayonetta and all Mario cares about is Peach." _He's like me in that way but the only thing I care about is Lucina. Ouch did I just hurt my own feelings. No it's just another chest pain damnit!_

"Alright" Meta Knight said. "I accept your application. Now then. It's time to announce my two admins and for them to pick their retainers."

"Hang on a moment." Ike said. "You said there would only be one admin."

"That changed when Shulk joined us." Meta Knight said walking out of the bathroom. Everyone followed him.

"You're back!" Lucina mused.

"Where you surprised?" Meta knight said. He spread out his cape. "It is time to reveal my two admins! Admin one will be Lucina!" 

"Me!" Lucina cried in shock. "But… why?"

"Because you have good leadership qualities." Meta Knight said. "Now! Admin two will be Lucario!"

"Wha-what?!" Lucario cried. "Meta knight you've got me all wrong! I'm not a hero like Goku, and yes I know I'm comparing myself to a fictional character but-" 

"You are my best friend. There's no one I trust more than you." Meta Knight responded. "Now, it's time to pick your retainers! Choose wisely and remember the retainer showcase is tomorrow!"

"The retainer showcase?" Shulk asked confused.

"Master hand put a bunch of people who aren't smashers together and they are going to apply to be our retainers" Lucario answered. "Now. I choose… Ike!" He looked at Lucina. "Is that ok with you."

"That's just fine with me." Lucina answered. "I was going to select Shulk anyways."

Shulk's heart skipped a beat. _I'm going to be her retainer! She's going to be my liege! Wait a second… if that's true then she and I can't hang out together like we used to._ Shulk's heart dropped. _Our relationship will have to be completely formal._

 _I'm farther away from Lucy than ever before._


	7. Strange Selection

"I think I may need to have a talk with Lucina." Meta Knight said.

The star warrior was sitting next to Lucario at the retainer showcase. All of the leaders where in a hug building that was usually used for concerts. Thousands of red seats lined the stands. There were barely any leaders and admins though, so the stadium looked the same way it did when a boy band was preforming. Personally, Meta Knight thought that Master Hand just wanted to show off.

"Why?" Lucario asked. "Is it because she choose not to come because she wanted to see what was up with Shulk?"

"Precisely" Meta Knight said. "I'm worried that her feelings for Shulk might be interfering with the mission. I mean she was so starstruck on the mission she forgot to take us to Hyrule, and question Nina. Heck, the whole time you were telling us about Yveltal, she was watching Shulk to see if he was going to wake up. Being in love is OK, but you can't let it distract you from you're goals."

"So you're willing to accept that Lucina is in love with Shulk, but not the fact that Shulk is in love with Lucina?" Lucario mused.

"Shulk already has Fiora." Meta Knight pointed out. "He traveled to another world just to save her. He'd never stop loving her. Poor Lucina needs to let go of her feelings and focus on the captives."

"There's a certain maturity to want your saying." Lucario said. "But you're right. The sooner they confess the better. I'm sorry I've been nagging you. It wasn't right of me. I guess… I just wanted to prove I was right for once."

"It's alright. So." Meta Knight said. "Can we talk about how strange this is for a second? We're betting on humans to come work for us. I'm personally not going to bet on anyone, just because I need to save money."

"I'm going to bet on someone who has an aura I like." Lucario said.

"WELCOME EVERYONE!" Master hand boomed. "HERE'S THE DEAL! BET ON SOMEONE WHO THINK IS INTERESTING! NONE OF THESE WARRIORS ARE IN SMASH! SO PICK WHO YOU WANT! AND I CHANGED A RULE! FIRST PERSON WHO WANTS THE PERSON THE SEREVE THEM, GET'S THEM! THOOSE ARE THE RULES!"

"Please stop the Arceus impression" Crazy begged.

"Still not going to try and get someone?" Lucario asked.

Meta Knight shook his head. "I like us small. Hopefully Lucina will find someone she likes to become her retainer. But after you pick we're leaving."

"Makes since" Lucario mused. "I kind of like us as a small group as well. I mean we can always take the Hyailia train to other dimensions. It is the gateway to the other worlds after all"

"FIRST CHOICE!" Master hand boomed

A blue haired girl with a book in her hand stepped onto the stage.

"HI!" the girl said cheerfully. "My name is Lana and I'm the white sorceress from the Zelda universe! I promise if you pick me, I'll do my very best for you!"

"Are you going to pick her?" Meta Knight asked Lucario.

Lucario shook his head. "No. She has a very… secretive aura. I don't like it one bit."

A bell suddenly ringed.

"I'll take her." A voice Meta Knight recognized as Marth boomed.

 _That's another reason I'm not picking anyone. We know basically nothing about these people. How can we trust them?_

Lana was teleported off the stage.

 _This is so confusing._ Meta Knight thought to himself. _They've never met and now she's going to go work for him? I don't get this at all. There are better ways to get retainers than this._

"I just read his mind." Lucario mused. "Link told him about Lana, so that's why he picked her."

"But still." Meta knight said. "I don't like this one bit. Do you think I'll get in trouble if I fall asleep?"

Lucario nodded.

"NEXT!" Master hand cried.

A young pokemon trainer walked out onto the stage.

 _Wait a second. I know that trainer…_

"Greetings." The trainer said. "Some of you might recognize me, but for those of you who don't, my name is Red and-

A bell ringed.

"HE'S MINE!" Sonic screamed. "TAKE THAT! I GET THE ONLY PERSON IN HERE WHO WE ACTUALLY _KNOW!"_

 _So I'm not the only one who's bothered by the fact that where trusting strangers with our safety._

"Nope" Lucario said. "Everyone's bothered by that."

Meta Knight turned around. "Where you… reading my mind?"

"I'm always reading your mind." Lucario said. "You're confused about a lot of things lately. I'm sorry I'm not any better at explaining things."

"It's alright." Meta Knight said.

"NUMBER THREE!"

"Alrighty then" a voice from offstage said. "Let's get this started. Wait a second? Is this mic on? Oppsies did not mean to do that!"

A bright yellow dog with a green shirt and a jean skirt walked onto the stage. "Greetings." The dog said somewhat nervously. "My name is Isabelle. I am the mayor's sectary from Animal Crossing. I-I promise that…"

She was interrupted by a bell ringing.

 _Someone choose her? I wonder who?"_

"I'm taking her" Lucario said.

Meta Knight spun around in shock. "You are? But why. She doesn't look like you're type."

"I know." Lucario said. "But I really like her aura."

Isabelle was warped off the stage and right next to Lucario.

"Thank you kind sir!" Isabelle beamed. "Woah… you look nothing like I imagined. Oh well."

"I think I should introduce myself" Lucario said. "My name is Lucario. I am the aura pokemon from… well pokemon. I already have one retainer. This is Meta Knight the commander. I have a co-worker, but she had issues with a guy, so she stayed behind."

"She missed an event as big as this for a _guy?_ " Isabelle said shocked. "Wow. She must really love him!"

"She does." Meta Knight said. "But he already has a love interest."

"Wow." Isabelle said. "That must hurt. Poor thing."

"NEXT UP!" Master Hand boomed.

"Let's get going." Meta Knight said. "We have no more reasons to stay here."

"Agreed." Lucario said. "I can't wait to introduce you to Ike."

 **SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

"Remind me again why we're walking?" Lucario asked.

"I already told you!" Meta Knight snapped. "Its good exercise-" Meta Knight stopped mid-sentence.

"Is there something wrong?" Isabelle asked.

"Listen." Meta Knight said. "Do you hear anything?"

"Uhhh no." Lucario said.

"Exactly" Meta Knight said. "It's only six o'clock. There's no reason for it to be this silent."

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Isabell screamed in horror.

"What is it?" Meta Knight asked, before seeing what see was staring at.

The ceature was a large red wolf with yellow eyes and a gem on its forehead. It stared at Meta Knight before running off.

"Oh no" Meta Knight gasped. "How did Wolfwrath come back to life?"

 **MEANWHILE**

"Has Meta Knight spotted the creature?" Yveltal asked.

One of her guards nodded. "Milady. I hate to intrude but when will I get to reveal myself?"

"Once the great master is certain you won't get chopped in half again." a blue figure answered. He turned to look at another guard. "ARE YOU EATING POP-TARTS AGAIN?"

"Is there a problem?" the guard asked his mouth full.

"Leave him alone Tabuu. He's not going to stop."

"Alright." Tabuu said. "Have our spies reported back yet?"

Yveltal nodded. "The smashers are now aware I'm one of these enemies. So to distract them, we'll introduce them to _our_ fighting force."

"Why are you copying such a small group?" Tabuu asked.

"Because." Yveltal said opening up her fan. "The mortals in it are of great intrest to me. I want their heads on a stick. And believe me, I will get them." She smiled.

"I always get what I want."

 **Watch the Kirby Right Back at Ya! episode with Wolfwrath right here! watch?v=nHJ4lAc5OY4**


	8. Ringmaster

"Have you noticed any patterns with the kidnappings" Lucina asked Shulk and Ike.

Ike shook his head. "Milady you know I'm not the right person for this." He turned to Shulk. "You notice anything odd?"

"No." Shulk said.

The three warriors where looking at a large map of all the dimensions. The map had pins on it, with numbers stating when the person disappeared.

 _Meta Knight told me if I was going to stay, I better do something other than fuss over Shulk._ Lucina thought to herself. _Unfair. I care about more than him! I was going to do this anyways._

"Maybe your mother could help you?" Ike suggested.

"If Shulk can't figure this out, no one not even her can figure out what's going on" Lucina mused putting her hand on her chin. "The two of you are practically the same." _Is that why I'm in love with him? Because he's just like my mother?_

"Maybe they want a war?" Shulk suggested. "I didn't hear Yveltal's story, but what happened to turn her evil must have been awful."

"Either that or there just a bunch of rebellious teenagers who want to have fun when their parents aren't around" Lucina mused.

"That could be the case." Shulk commented. "When Dickson wasn't around I did all kinds of horrible things."

"Did you kill anyone?" Ike asked.

"No, I just read all the books I wasn't allowed to read and experimented with compounds he declared off limits." Shulk replied. "Oh and I also stole some of his candy."

Ike laughed.

A moment later Meta Knight and Lucario stormed into the room followed by a yellow dog who Lucina had never met before.

"You're back!" Lucina said happily. "How was the showcase? I see that you hired a new retainer. You told me only Lucario was planning on it, so I'm guessing she's his."

Meta Knight didn't respond. "Get out the water guns." He said darkly.

"What?" Ike asked. "Pardon me for asking this, but are you on crack?"

"An old enemy of Meta Knight's came back to life!" The dog said. "My name is Isabell and I'm Lucario's new retainer! I'm guessing you're Lucina? Wow you're pretty."

Lucina nodded.

"So you're my new co-worker huh." Ike said as he took out his hand for Isabelle to shake and she took it. "Neat. My name is Ike." He pointed to Shulk with his free hand. "The fuzzball over there is Shulk, Lucina's retainer."

"Nice to meet yo- HEY! I AM NOT A FUZZBALL!" Shulk exclaimed his face turning red.

"Really?" Ike said with a grin. "Because your hair looks pretty fuzzy."

"Did Reyn tell you to do this?" Shulk asked. "Because if so tell him I am not amused. "

"Nah. The only time I really saw him as when I cosplayed as him, and Soren cosplayed as you."

"Back on topic." Lucina said. "What did you say about one of Meta Knight's old enemies coming back to life?"

"It did happen. That's why he's all serious" Lucario said. "The monsters name is Wolfwrath and according to Meta Knight, he's weak against water."

 **One hour later…**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lucina asked. "I mean, you want me to warn the villages nearby, while you, Lucario, Shulk and Ike are going to ambush Wolfwrath with water guns?"

The group was on the Hyalia train, with water guns in their arms. The leaders were up front, while the retainers where in the back.

"That is the plan." Lucario said. "Although we have no idea where we're going to find Wolfwrath, or why we're not just pushing Wolfwrath into the ocean."

"We're not pushing him into the ocean because of how heavy he is." Meta Knight mused.

"I'm so confused." Lucario said. "I mean you still haven't told us where we're going, and why Shulk's hanging with me instead of Lucina. Also why is Isabelle doing nothing? And why is Lucina going to the villages? Also how are we going to set up this ambush?"

"I don't have to answer all of that do I?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yes you do." Lucario said.

Meta Knight let out a sigh. "We're going to the same place where we saw Wolfwrath last time, Shulk's going with you because we need a lot of water and the leader of the village has a thing for pretty girls and if Lucina is seen with someone as attractive as Shulk he might not listen to her."

"Wait a second" Lucina interrupted looking alarmed. "This town I'm going to visit… the leaders not a pervert is he?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes, he is a bit of a pervert. He had 13 wives who he all dumped because they weren't pretty enough for him anymore. There's no doubt in my mind he'll try to hit on you. But you can handle it can't you?"

"I… I think I can" Lucina said.

"Now." Lucario said angrily. "Tell me HOW WE'RE GOING TO LURE WOLFWRATH!

"Wolfwrath has heat vison." Meta Knight said. "We'll start a fire and he'll stop by to get a snack then BAM! He'll get soaked! Also Isabelle isn't doing anything because I want her to see how battles work. She's already agreed to it."

"Wolfwrath eats fire?" Lucina asked.

Meta Knight nodded. "It's how he recharges. He's always looking for more of it."

"So he's like Natsu from Fairy Tale." Lucario mused. "Neat."

"Here" Meta Knight said handing Lucina and Lucario two bright pink toy walkie talkies that were decorated with purple flowers. "This is how we'll commutate. Isabelle gave them to me. We'll each have one."

"Cool!" Lucario said taking one.

However, the trio has oblivious to the two glaring eyes watching them from behind newspapers.

"Perfect!" Yveltal cried. "The girls going to be alone! I think we'll kill her first!"

"Why aren't you just kidnapping her?" a girl about the age of 16 asked. The girl whore a short black dress that was fitted in the middle and flowed at the end. She also had white hair that was pulled into a ponytail and a red collar around her neck. "Isn't that what you set out to do?"

"Yes but the girl was reasonable for the downfall of one of my closet friends." Yveltal said making a sad face. "She deserves to die Darkrai! As the retainer of the leader of our fighting force you should understand that. Speaking of that how are the three mortals we made our admins doing?"

"Getting them to agree was a piece of cake." Darkrai said. "They said the plan was _too evil_ at first and that they'd never join us but the second I threatened to kill their loved ones they shut right up!" Darkrai said with a laugh. "Mortals are so interesting. They don't care who beats the crap out of them, but the second someone lays a finger on a family member they freak out."

"You got that quote from Fullmetal Alchemist didn't you" Yveltal said sounding bored.

"Is there a problem with that?" Darkrai asked. "Anyways I'll set the order." She grabbed a card and whispered "Now listen Wolfwrath. Your job is to murder Lucina Shepard and kill anyone else who gets in your way. Got that?"

The card glowed.

"Good." Darkrai said with a smile.

 **One hour later…**

I'm going in" Lucina whispered into the walkie talkie.

She was off the train and about to enter the village. The others had gone off to set up a fire at someplace called the golden oasis.

 _This plan has too many holes in it._ Lucina thought to herself while putting her hair up into a ponytail. _But oh well. It's too late to turn back now. Man this place is hot._

The village was in the middle of a dessert, with houses made of cloth and ropes. In the middle of it all was a huge castle made of gold.

 _Where did they get all that gold? And why didn't he spend it on improving the lives of his people? These houses could really use an upgrade. I can already tell this man is going to be selfish._

Lucina walked up to the door. _Here it goes_ " she thought knocking on the door.

A guard opened the door. He looked at Lucina then smiled. "FINALLY! Opps." The guard said looking embarrassed. "Did I just say that out loud?" Not waiting for her answer he continued "Are you here to see King Stump?"

Lucina nodded. "I have a-"

"Don't worry!" The guard said. "I'll take you to him right away!"

"But we were here first!" a man with long brown hair complained. His companion was a women with long purple hair.

"Go home!" The guard exclaimed.

The man looked relived as he walked away.

 _Was he… staring at my sword? And why do I feel like I've seen him before?_

Lucina was lead into the halls of the palace, until finally they reached the throne room. In the middle of the throne room was a fat man with short black hair. _That must be King Stump._ The man's eyes instantly lit up when he saw Lucina. _Oh no._

"Well, well. What do we have here?" The man said with a frog like voice. "You! Guard! Go tend to the people!"

"Yes sir." The guard said racing back outside.

"Greetings." Lucina said. "My name is Lucina and I've come t-"

"Now now." The man said walking up to her and putting his hands on the sides of her chest and tracing them down to her waist. "There's no need to get all worked up so early. Let's talk."

Lucina felt a glimpse of fear. "Listen there's no time to waste! A monsters on the loose around here. You need to evacuate the people!" _This creep is lucky father isn't here. But make no mistake. Once this nightmare is over I will tell Chrom all about this._

"Ahh." King Stump purred. "You're so lovely. I mean aside from the flat chest of course." He put his face so close to hers and leaned in even closer. "And your lips…"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!" a voice screamed interrupting him.

Lucina turned around to see a man, about the age of 13 watching tv while in chains. The boy had pink hair tied in pigtails and two horns on the side of his head. And rings. The boy was wearing more rings then Lucina could count.

A picture flashed on the TV. Four men who looked exactly the same where dancing. Lucina only caught four words they sang "We are number one."

The boy laughed again and changed the channel. "According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly." The tv boomed. The boy laughed again and changed the channel. This time there was a picture of a gorilla dragging a young child across a surface of water. And once again the boy laughed.

"EXCAUSE ME!" King Stump snarled. I GAVE YOU A PLACE TO SLEEP, FOOD, WATER AND A TV AND YOU INTERUPT ME WHILE I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING IMPORTANT?!

"Gave me a place to sleep?" The boy laughed. "From what I recall Fatso, you kidnapped me from the hall of gods, forced me to summon a bunch gold for you then chained me up!"

"WHAT!" Lucina screamed. Calming down she added "You kidnapped a child?"

"Do you recall what he said about the hall of gods?" King Stump snared. "This boy is a god! I kidnapped him for self-defense!"

Not listening to King Stump, Lucina ran over to the boy and cut his chains. A weird purple glow formed around him.

"Thank you!" The boy screamed. All of a sudden the boy started to grow smaller until he was a strange genie like creature. He laughed. "WHERE YOU SURPRISED"

Lucina screamed in surprise. "What… WHAT ARE YOU?"

"I'm Hoopa! God of portals and the master of dimensions!"

"So…" Lucina said calming down. "You're a god?"

Hoopa opened a portal and grabbed a donut out of it. "YUP!"

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" King Stump snarled. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

"Listen Fatso" Hoopa said before Lucina could respond. "I'm leaving with this nice lady and granting her a wish and my undying servitude for a year!"

"WHAT!" Lucina said surprised. "But… you're a god!"

"A god who needs an excuse for disobeying Arceus's orders! Serving you would be perfect!" Hoopa said taking a bite of his donut.

"What order did he give you?" Lucina asked.

Before Hoopa could respond King Stump let out a scream of pain. When she turned around she saw a large red wolf-life creature leaning over him. The creature leaned down and bit King Stump, whose eyes turned colorless and bleak.

 _Shit! I forgot about Wolfwrath!_

"Leave this to me." Hoopa whispered to Lucina. Hoopa took off one of his rings and a portal appeared. "ALE HOOPA RING!" Hoopa screamed as a blue haired man about the age of 30 jumped out. "Now Kyorge! Kill this monster!" he turned to Lucina. "Let's get out of here!"

"But what about the people of this town!" Lucina shouted.

"They'll be fine!" Hoopa opened another ring. "Listen Lucy I just saved you from that creep! Just hop in and trust me!"

Lucina thought for a minute. "Alright." She finally said. "My father taught me it was better to trust people then to distrust them. My friends are at the Golden Oasis. Can you locate that?"

"Already did!" Hoopa screamed. "Just hop in!"

Lucina took a deep breath. Then she jumped in with Hoopa close behind.

 **Meanwhile**

"Master." A man with long brown hair said. "I couldn't get into the castle. I failed."

"You did WHAT!" Darkrai snarled. "Do have any idea how much we needed Hoopa for our plan? You've made us start off from block one! Ohhhh I knew I never should have made you an admin!" Darkrai grabbed out a knife. "Now if you excuse me, I have a person to kill."

The man pulled out a kantana. "Do so much as touch her and I will kill you" he snarled.

"Relax Dunban." Darkrai said with a laugh. "I was talking about Lucina. Yveltal wants her head for some reason. She would ask for the boys, if he didn't have that… what was it? Oh right! Medical condition that will most likely kill him! As for you… you're staying Galaxia Knight's admin. For now. But mark my word, if you screw up I will kill her."

Dunban let out a breath of relief. "What medical condition does the boy have?"

"A disease given to him by his former mentor!" Darkrai said with a smile. "It will kill him in the next four years or so! Now if you excuse me I have to talk to second. And remember."

"Don't disappoint me again."

* * *

 ***Lets out breaths of relief." Thank god I finished that! I'd like to take a minute and apologize for that scene that was kinda rapey. I really need to see a therapist. This is what happens when you watch too much Black Butler. Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter! :P**


	9. A warrior from the stars

_Man._ Shulk thought to himself. _I'm so bored._

He was laying on a sand dune overlooking the oasis. Lucario and Meta Knight had set up a huge fire that rained about twelve inches high. _  
_

_If Wolfwrath hadn't seen that he's not coming. Meanwhile Luci- what I mean Lady Lucina is off warning a devolving village of the damage that could be done._

"SHULK!"

Shulk turned around to see Isabell looking at him with a piece of cake in her hands. "Here! Have it!"

"How did you get and cook the indigents?" Shulk asked while wincing. _Another stomach pain? That's it! The second I get back to the smash mansion I'm getting this checked out!_

"I made it on the train." Isabell said proudly. "Did you know that they have these adorable mini stoves that are free to use?"

Shulk blinked. "I had no idea" he said. _Fiora would love that._ "The technology on that train continues to impress."

"Agreed 100%" Ike said eating a piece of cake. "My only regret? Watching that anime… what was it called again? Sword Art Online? Yeah that's it! Man. Talk about crap."

"That's gre-ACHOOO!" Shulk sneezed. _There come the stomach pains again_. He looked down at his sleeve. _Wait a second. Is that… blood? No it can't be._ "Sorry about that. Anyways I'll take some cake. Let me know when Luc- Lady Lucina comes back."

"Didn't you hear?" Isabell said. "She's already back."

"WHAT!" Shulk cried sitting up, splattering sand everywhere. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she, Meta Knight and Lord Lucario all went off to discuss something" Isabell said. "Oh and by the way Lucina hired another retainer."

"S-she did." Shulk exclaimed in shock. "But… she just met him. Anyways who is he?"

"A minor god who wants to get away from Arceus's rules." Ike said. "He's right behind you actually."

Shulk turned around only to see there was no one there. "Are you guys tricki-" Shulk stopped when he suddenly felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned around again and yet again no one was there was no one there. "Alright guys. This isn't funny any-" He stopped when a strange creature bolted in front of him.

"WHERE YOU SURPRISED!" the creature exclaimed.

Shulk let out a scream of shock, which triggered another chest pain and fell backwards. "WHAT… WHAT IN THE NAME OF BIONIS ARE YOU?"

"Oh… so you're from THAT dimension. Did Zanza design all of the Homs to look and sound like him, or is it just you?"

"Just me" Shulk said. "So I'm guessing you're a god from pokemon? Why aren't you a human right now?"

"Because! Gods can choose between forms using this orb!" He held up a clear crystal orb. "BEHOLD. The orb of truth! With it a god can access human form! Lady Lucina broke mine when she broke my chains, but now it's repaired! I'm Hoopa, by the way!"

"Hoopa? What an odd name." Shulk said. "I mean it suits you quite well. What else can the orb of tru-ACHOO?" Shulk caught the cough be using his hand.

"Do you need to see a doctor?" Ike asked. "This is the second time you coughed all day."

"No." Shulk said holding up his hand. _It_ is _blood. How is that even possible? Am I not healthy? Ike is right, I do need to see a doctor. And fast._

"Hey" Shulk asked. "Speaking of doctors, I heard Master Hand opened up a hospital just the other day. Is that true?"

"Yup." Isabell said. "He gathered together all of the best healers from the dimensions and bought them together. We're all supposed to get a check-up tonight, well for me it's after me and Hoopa's loyalty oath."

 _Thank god._ "Are we going to be back in time though? We still have to wait for Wolfwrath."

"He attacked the village and was defeated by Kyorge" Hoopa said. "The second the leaders are done meeting I'm opening a portal to take us home. Oh, did I mention I can open portals and summon anyone I want including gods?"

"NO!" Shulk said. "That's… that's incredible. But why are we leaving so early? I thought we were walking?"

"King Stump is currently looking for Lucina to punish her for freeing Hoopa." Ike said. "Its to unfortunate he survived. If I ever get my hands on him, I'd kill him for trying to rape Lucina."

"HE TRIED TO DO WHAT?" Shulk screamed.

"Yup." Hoopa said. "Fatso put his hands all over her and tried to kiss her. It's disgusting really. That's why I distracted Fatso."

"Why… that… little… pervert!" Shulk hissed. "I'll kill him if he ever does as much as look at her again!"

"I heard screaming" Lucina said entering. "I'm guessing you told Shulk about what the king tried to do to me."

"Lucy." Shulk said. Forgetting his status for a moment and ran up and to her and hugged her. "Are you OK?"

"I'm just fine Shulk." Lucina said hugging him back. "But the king won't be when I tell father about this. He'll be furious. Oh I'm already having fantasies about it now."

"Are we ready to go?" Meta Knight asked.

"Yup!" Isabell said. "I think everyone is! Right!"

Everyone expect for Isabell and Meta Knight nodded.

"Good." Lucina said. "Hoopa! Now!"

But before Hoopa could summon a portal he was hit with a strange beam.

"Are you alright?" Isabell asked holding up an apple.

"I'm fine." Hoopa said. "Ouch. Who the hell…"

"Ha ha ha!"

"Who's there?" Ike asked whipping out his sword.

"I'm disappointed in you Meta Knight. You were always weak, but I never expected the mythical Pokemon who works with you to be to!" a voice echoed.

Meta Knight's eyes narrowed. "I know that voice…"

A small figure bolted down from one of the sand dunes and onto the ground. He looked a bit like Meta Knight, but he had a black star in the middle of his mask and red eyes. Two yellow horns sported from his pink body and he had a pink lance in his hand. "Hello, old friend. It's been too long."

"Galaxia Knight." Meta knight snarled. "I didn't expect to see you here. What are you doing here?"

"Galaxia Knight?" Shulk asked Lucina in confusion.

"He's Meta Knight's rival" Lucina answered.

"Me? Oh I'm just taking a walk with _my_ fighting force." Galaxia Knight smirked.

"You're fighting force?" Lucario asked.

"Don't you know?" Galaxia Knight said. "I've decided to copy you're little group. I now have a fighting force that works under Lady Yveltal. We're way better."

"Oh yeah?" Isabell asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I actually have one retainers, who is a goddess by the way, three admins who all have two retainers of their own, well expect of third, he only has one, and first has a powerful goddess working for him" Galaxia Knight smirked.

"WHAT?" Lucina screamed.

"You have some nerve!" Lucario snarled. "You didn't have to tell us that! I think you just came here to be a dick!"

"Now, now." A girly voice said. "Don't go calling the greatest warrior of all time a dick." A girl hopped down. "My name is Darkrai, and I am the goddess of fears and nightmares. Nice to meet you."

"Darkrai." Hoopa hissed. "You've hit a new low." Hoopa had a ring in his hand. "Come on guys, let's get out of here."

"Now?" Galaxia Knight said sounding sad. "But… we haven't had any fun yet. I was going to introduce you to my army of mercenaries."

"We don't want to meet them." Meta Knight said while Isabell and Ike jumped through Hoopa's ring. "I usually never run away from a fight, but Lucario's right. You just came here to brag. No motive, no plot gain, nothing." Meta Knight gestured from Shulk to jump through the ring. "You don't even want to fight."

Shulk jumped through the ring, only to find himself in the center of the smash mansion.

"What the heck?" Pit said. "How did you guys get here?"

"Just ignore them." A young boy with brown anime hair and a huge key said.

The two walked away. As that happen Lucina, Meta Knight, Lucario and Hoopa jumped out of the ring.

"Now." Meta Knight said. "Let's get back to business. Ike, Shulk go to the hospital for your checkups. Hoopa, Isabell, it's time to swear your loyalty oaths. Go with Lucina and Lucario to your new dorms. As for me, I'm going to tell the master about Galaxia Knight."

"I can open some rings!" Hoopa said cheerfully. Not waiting for their response he held up two rings and opened them. The first one opened to Final destination, where Master hand was waiting.

"What the heck?" Master Hand said. "Who let Hoopa into smash bros?" Meta Knight jumped in and the ring closed.

The second ring opened to the hospital. Luckily no one was around to see it. _Here it goes._ Shulk thought while jumping in.

 **One hour later**

 _Damnit. Why is it taking so long?_ Shulk thought to himself.

Then, as if fate had summoned her a girl with long caramel hair and an orange dress walked forwards. "Greetings." The girl said. "Are you Shulk? You better be because if not I'm going to be a blushing mess and start mumbling random shit about how sorry I am."

"Yup that's me." Shulk said. "If it's ok with you, can we do an x-ray as well? I've been having these stomach pains, I've been meaning to get checked out."

"Sure thing! My name is Mist by the way. Follow me."

Shulk followed Mist into a small hospital room.

 _Alright. It's time to find out what's wrong with me and get it cured. I'm ready. Whatever it is, I'll take it head on._

 **Meanwhile**

"So they ran away." A green haired hair with a brown dress and a headset said. "Good. That should keep people from getting hurt."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Darkrai snarled. "You say that like it's a good thing!"

"It is." She mused. "The whole reason I'm sticking with you is to help that man you call first. I can't believe you threaten to kill his entire family if he didn't follow you. He's one of Naga's favorite mortals you know. She'll be pissed when she discovers you-"

"Oh please." Darkrai said. "It's not that big of a sin Meloetta! All I did was give him a little push."

"Yes it is." Meloetta snapped. "It's awful. All three of the mortals who you threatened are miserable. Can't you just let them go?"

"Never." Darkrai said. "They are mine. Mine and mine alone. If they feel bad maybe they should just die. In the meantime, I can't wait for tomorrow."

Meloetta's blue eyes widened with fear. "What are you up to?" She asked.

Darkrai grabbed out a knife. "Let's just say this." She said.

"It's not going to be pretty."


	10. Medicine and Warfare

**Two chapters in one day? Man, I am on fire! I'll probably post fifteenth more tomorrow, because I am officially addicted to fanfiction (Don't judge me)**

* * *

Shulk woke up to find Mist, Meta Knight, and Lucina staring at him.

"Woah." Shulk said. "How did you guys get here? Did I win the lottery or something?"

"Don't joke around!" Lucina said. It took a minute for Shulk to release she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Shulk asked. "Who did this? Let me know and I'll-"

"NO!" Lucina screamed. "You can't stay my retainer anymore."

Shulk sat up in shock. "But… it's all I want! Please keep me! Wait a second, why can't you?"

Meta Knight took a deep breath. "Shulk, it's not you, it's your health. If you were healthy you could stay Lucina's retainer. But… you're not."

"I'm not" Shulk blinked confused.

"You're sick." Mist said. "And not like cold sick. Really, really sick."

It took Shulk a minute to process this. "What disease do I have?" he asked.

Mist winced. "Shulk you have…"

"Well?" Shulk asked. "What is it?"

Mist let out a sigh. "You have been diagnosed with small cell lung cancer"

The room was silent for a moment.

"WHAT?" Shulk asked.

Lucina nodded tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I doubted it at first." Mist admitted. "I mean you seemed too young to have it at the time. But the more I looked the clearer it became."

"That's why you can't work for me anymore." Lucina said wiping away tears.

"Please." Shulk said. "I've seen the enemy and I need to fight. Besides you need me. I'm the only one who can kill a god remember?"

"Shit." Meta Knight said "That's true. Well, you haven't gotten to weak yet, and if you're careful…"

"Don't tell me you're actually going to not withdraw him!" Lucina screamed.

"Please Lucy." Shulk begged. "Keep me on the team. I don't care about the disease. I care about you guys. All I want is to keep yo- I mean everyone safe and find the hostages!"

Lucina thought for a moment. "Alright." She finally said. "I'll keep you in battle. I wished for a map that would tell us all of the locations of the prisoners, and where going out on a rescue mission tomorrow. But you're spending every free moment at the hospital."

"Alright." Shulk said. "I accept."

 _I can't believe this. Cancer? That's the last thing I would've expected. How will I tell my friends back on Bionis? But even with this stupid disease, I will keep on fighting. I don't care what happens to me. I will protect you Lucy. Then, maybe one day, I can finally confess to you, my love._

 **Meanwhile**

"Where is Meta Knight going off to again?" Isabell asked.

"There was an emergency at the hospital." Ike said. "I'm worried about Shulk. Yesterday, he had blood on his hand for no reason."

"Everyone has blood on their hands these days." Lucario said.

"What do you mean?" Hoopa said eating a donut. "You've never fought in a single battle."

The four of them where talking a walk a few miles outside of the smash mansion.

"Neither have you." Lucario pointed out.

 _Thank goodness for that_ Ike thought. _I really don't want to fight anyone. But if I do fight for someone, it's always my friends._

"Please" Isabell said. "Stop fighting!"

All of a sudden a bright red beam shot at Lucario who dodged it last minute.

"MILORD!" Isabell screamed. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine." Lucario said. He look around until he heard a laugh from up above.

"Well, well, WELL!" a voice said. "Look at what the Delcatty dragged in!"

A huge dragon flew down, with a girl about the age of 21 on top of it. The girl had short chin length black hair and strange red eyes. "I have to admit you dodge well. Was I off? HA HA HA HA HA OF COURSE I WAS!"

 _What in the blazes?_ Ike thought. _Has this girl lost her marbles, or has she never had them to begin with?_

"Who… who are you?" Isabell asked.

"Nice of you to ask!" the girl pointed to herself. "I'm Lord Galaxia Knight's second admin, but you can call me Zinnia! And I'm guessing you're Lucario? Wow, you're way cuter than expected! Not as cute as my darling Aster, or my retainers but still cute!"

Lucario blushed. "What are you doing on top of that Salamance?" He mumbled clearly embarrassed to be called cute.

"Hum… Let me think, OH THAT'S RIGHT!" She said while snapping her fingers. "I'm ambushing you!"

Suddenly a bunch of armed warriors jumped out from the sidelines.

"I hope you're ready" Zinnia said. "Because you're extremely outnumbered! You could always give in and let me capture you HA HA HA HA HA!"

"Never." Lucario said. "I will keep fighting until the end. Everyone" Lucario turned around. "The psychopathic bitch is right about one thing, we are outnumbered. Try to only handle one person at once." An aura lit up in Lucario's palm. "I'll deal with her."

"How cute" Zinnia said jumped off of her Salamance. "SALMANCE! HYPER BEAM!"

Ike turned his back and stabbed one of the mercenaries. He gagged and fell down in a pool of blood.

 _One down. Let's see who I'm up against next._

"You do well against the mercenaries." A voice mused. "But let's see how you do against Lord Zinnia's retainers!"

Ike turned around to see a young girl about Shulk's age with short blonde hair and green eyes. Two bronze knifes where in her hands.

Ike let out a battle cry and lunged at her. She dodged then jabbed forward with her knives catching Ike in the arm. Blood began to pool out of it but he ignored it as he performed an explosion attack. The girl screamed and fell backwards. All of a sudden his wound began to heal. He turned around and saw Isabell waving at him.

"Do your best!" she yelled.

"I owe you friend." Ike said.

"Aww." The girl said. "Your healers pretty cute. AW DAMN IT FIORA, SHE'S THE ENEMY" she slapped her head.

Ike lunged at Fiora, hitting her in the chest. She fell backwards, got back up again and charged, hitting Ike again. He winced than swung his sword, hitting her in the arm. She staggered backwards.

 _She's pretty badly injured_ Ike thought to himself. _How much longer will she be able to go on for? Well, time to lay the killing blow I guess._

Ike lunged at her, but his sword was stopped by another. He looked forwards to see a man with long brown hair stopping his blow.

"Dunban?" Fiora asked.

Dunban turned around and smiled. "Don't worry. I'm here to protect you" he looked at Ike than his smile turned into an ice cold glare. "No one hurts Fiora and gets away with it." He snarled.

"Oh yeah?" Ike asked. "And who are you to decide that?"

"More than you think." He snapped. "I am Galaxia Knight's third admin, Dunban. That girl you just tried to kill is my little sister. So therefore, I can't let you live can I?"

Fiora looked at Ike and smiled as if to say _you're screwed._

"Oh yeah." Ike snapped. "Let's see how good you really are old man."

"You're one to talk." Dunban snorted.

"EVERYONE! RETREAT!" Lucario screamed.

"Huh?" Ike said. He turned around to see a ring up in the air.

Dunban smiled. "Looks like you lost."

"YEAH!" Fiora screamed. Her wounds had been healed by a cleric with blonde pigtails. "DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE AGAIN!"

"Shut up you stupid bitch." Ike said angrily.

Fiora hugged Dunban who put his arm around her. "Leave her alone" he snarled. "I swear. If you touch her again, I will kill you."

"IKE!" Hoopa screamed. "You coming!"

"Yes!" Ike screamed. _I can't believe we lost._ He thought while running. _Not to mention I made an enemy out of the third admin. I guess I can't blame him. If someone hurt Mist that badly, well I'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget. But still._

 _It hurts to be hated._


	11. Dark side of the sun

"Welcome to the town of Ḍijani!" a blonde tour guide said. "We are most known for randomly bursting into song at no apparent time! Most of the time it's from a musical, but sometimes it's from a Disney movie!"

"Wow amazing!" Shulk said smiling. "Do you guys arrange the flash mobs or what?"

Looking at Shulk, used to make Lucina feel warm and happy. But now, she felt devastated. _It's not fair. Why did it have to be him?_ She remembered Mist's words.

 _He's lucky he's so young._ She had said. _Otherwise, it would be harder for him to recover. But if he doesn't get treatment soon, he'll die in the next 4 or 5 years._

"We arrange them all by ourselves!" The tour guide said proudly.

"Eh. I already knew that" Hoopa said. "So do you guys take hostages?

"Wha-what! I don't know what you're talking about!" The tour guide said her face turning red.

"HOOPA" Lucina said while slapping him.

"Oh you immature brutes!" The tour guide said. "You're the second person to ask this. Really the nerve!"

"We are?" Shulk asked picking up the monado. He winced for a minute like it was too heavy for him, then shook it off.

The tour guide nodded. "An annoying, quiet and stuck up Sheikah came here just the other day looking for her princess. She said she had traveled far, across many dimensions. She's resting here right now."

"Take us to her." Lucina said. _There's supposed to be a person being held captive in the cave around her. Maybe it's Zelda._

"Alright" the tour guide said. "I'll take you to her. But" she held out her hand. "I'll need some coin."

Hoopa opened a ring and a bunch of gold fell out of it. "Is this enough?" he asked.

The tour guides eyes grew wide. "Come right this way."

 **Ten minutes later.**

"She's staying in here." The tour guide said. She poked her head into the dorm. "MISS IMPA. YOU HAVE SOME VISTORS WHO CLAIM TO KNOW STUFF ABOUT THE PRISONERS!"

"Why did you bring them directly to my room?" A voice said angrily. "Isn't that against the code of conduct?"

"I'm sorry about that." The tour guide said. "But they had gold and…"

"That's enough." A women pushed the tour guide out of the way and stepped outside. "I'll take it from here Lili." The women had white hair that was pulled into a pony tail, and a sword fighting uniform.

"But… if there's going to be a fight I want to perpetrate" Lili said. "I'm quite a good fighter and…"

"I said that's enough." Impa said. "I already know you're a good fighter, but I need to talk to the princess alone."

"How did you know I was a princess?" Lucina asked.

"I can see the crown." Impa said. "And I'm guess the blonde is the commoner you're crushing on, and the creature is your pet."

"WHAT!" Hoopa and Shulk screamed at the same time.

Impa laughed. "Anyways come on in. Not you Lili."

"Fine." Lili said flipping her hair. "I'll save my hand to hand combat skills for someone who'll appreciate them!" She stormed out looking angry.

"Forgive her." Impa said. "To go from a strong fighter from the tekken series to a simple tour guide in order to stay hidden has taken quite a toll on her. Anyways my name is Impa. I am the guard of Princess Zelda, who has traveled over countless realms to find her."

"My name is Lucina." Lucina said. "The two warriors you see with are my retainers. The tall blonde is Shulk, heir to the monado and the strange looking creature is Hoopa, god of portals."

"Wow." Impa said. "What a strange team. Anyways, come on in."

As the trio walked in, they all gasped in awe. "Wow." Lucina breathed.

The house had pale blue walls decorated with pictures of various characters from musicals and Disney movies. A small oak table with many chairs was in the middle.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Impa asked. "I'm sure you've seen way better than this, being royalty and all."

"Not where I come from." Lucina marveled sitting down. Shulk and Hoopa followed her lead.

"Now listen." Impa said. "I wouldn't trust you if this wasn't so important. Tell me what you know and tell you the information I have."

Lucina took a deep breath. "Our enemy is a goddess known as Yveltal, who has four cronies with paint on faces working for her. She also has an either fighting force, led by a star warrior called Galaxia Knight, who has 3 admins." She turned to Hoopa. "You fought them yesterday, if I can remember correctly."

Hoopa nodded. "In the end they defeated us, even when I summoned Latias. Let's just say, the dragon girl is strong."

"That's right!" Shulk said. "She fights with dragon type pokemon. And I heard from Ike, third wields a katana and is fiercely protective of his younger sister!" Shulk's face grew pale a second after he said that.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucina asked.

"N-nothing! He just sounds exactly like a friend of mine, that's all!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Also." Lucina added. "We have a map telling us where the prisoners are." She held it up and Impa looked at it in shock. "There is one at Curinay cave. We don't know who it is though."

"So I was right." Impa said her eyes wide. "Someone is in that cave. All right. I'll tell you the trails you have to face."

"How do you know them?" Hoopa asked.

"I overheard two of the goons with drawn on faces talking about them." Impa said. "Basically the jist of it all is this. Each prison has one guard. Once you defeat the guard, you move on _but_ only if one person fights them. If more than one person attacks, then the whole prison explodes, killing you and the person inside."

"Tricky." Shulk said. "So it's only one person at a time? And anyone else attacking means certain death?"

"Precisely." Impa said. "I was going to attack them but it didn't seem smart. After that they started talking about eliminating bacteria and ripping off the wings of someone named Pitty-pat. I didn't get it one bit."

Shulk quickly turned to Lucina. "I think he was talking about Pit!"

Lucina nodded. "It sure sounds like it. We'll have to warn him right away when we get back."

"Anyways" Hoopa opened a ring. "We better be going. Bye Impa!"

"Goodbye." Impa said. "And good luck."

 **Ten minutes later…**

"I wonder why Impa choose not to come." Shulk said.

"Probaly because she didn't trust us." Lucina said. "I wonder if we should have told her we knew Zelda."

"Eh. She probably would have gotten even more supsious of you two." Hoopa mused while munching on a donut.

Shulk tilted his head. "Why do you always eat those?"

"Because I can." Hoopa said taking another bite. "You must know how good these are!"

"I've actually never had one." Shulk admitted.

"WHAT!" Hoopa screamed.

"SSSHHH" Lucina said. "The enemy will hear us!"

But it was too late.

A man who looked like Captain Falcon jumped out from the shadows. He wore a blue jumpsuit with red gloves and rainbow trimmed glasses. He smiled.

"Greetings! No need to be in awe! I know you're meeting you're childhood hero, but don't just stare at me!"

"Um… who are you?" Lucina asked.

"WHA! You mean you've never heard of Captain Rainbow?" Captain Rainbow exclaimed.

"Doesn't exactly ring a bell." Shulk said.

"OH! I know who you are!" Hoopa said while finishing his donut. "You're that guy from that TV show no one watches anymore! Don't worry guys. I've got this."

" Are you certain?" Lucina asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who got us into this. Let me get us out!" Hoopa held up a ring. "Come on out! Rayquaza! Guardian of the skies!"

A green haired women wearing a samurai outfit stepped out of the ring. "You better have a damn good reason for summoning me during Bingo night." She looked at captain Rainbow and smiled. "Oh, I get it. Let's make this quick shall we? DRAGON ASCENT!" she screamed while lunging at Captain Rainbow who screamed in agony as sharp claws entered his neck. He collapsed as blood poured out of the gashes, turning into a thick scarlet pool. From his blood a golden door appeared.

"HEY!" Hoopa screamed. "THAT WAS BARELY A FIGHT! ITS JUST PLAIN LAZY, YOU IDOIT!"

"Hump." Rayquaza said. "If you wanted to make me into a TV show, you shouldn't have done it on Bingo night. Now if you excuse me." She stepped into the ring. "I have a trophy to win."

"OH YEAH!" Hoopa screamed. He turned around to face Lucina and Shulk. "Sorry guys. How about no summoning gods from now on."

"Good idea." Lucina said. "It's also a bit cheap if you ask me. Let's stick to the hard way. Now come on." Lucina opened the door. "Let's go in."

The trio walked in to find a man with bright red skin and flaming hair. Hoopa gagged the minute he saw the man.

"PYRRHON?" He gasped in shock.

"Hey there little dude." Pyrrhon said weakly. "It's good to see you. Can you please cut these chains for Pyrrhon?"

"Pyrrhon?" Shulk asked.

"The former god of the sun." Hoopa said. "Arceus got mad at him and replaced him with Solgeao a few months ago."

Lucina walked forwards and cut the chains in half. The god smiled. "Thank you lovely mortal girl! Thank you all! Now I have some business to take care of so stand back."

Lucina blinked. "What business?" she asked.

"Oh you know. Killing a mortal and a minor god. No biggie!" Pyrrhon exclaimed.

"You're not talking about us are you?" Shulk asked his skin growing pale.

"Of course Pyrrhon is!" the former sun god beamed. "FOOL! Did you really think I'd let you live after seeing me in such in embarrassing state! NEVER! Expect for you, my dear… what's your name girlie?"

"It's Lucina." She snapped.

"Expect for you my dear Lucina!" Pyrrhon said. "You are to come with me for all eternity and become Pyrrhon's queen!"

"WHAT!" Lucina, Shulk and Hoopa all exclaimed at the same time.

"Doesn't that sound awesome?"

"NO!" Lucina screamed. "NEVER! I'd rather die than marry you! Also why does everyone want to marry me nowadays? First King Stump and now YOU!"

"So you're answer is no now is it? WELL TO BAD!" Pyrrhon exclaimed. He snapped his fingers and all of a sudden a fire ball formed around Lucina preventing her from getting out.

"LUCY!" Shulk screamed. "You major gods are all the same aren't you? You don't care about anyone but yourselves!"

"Are you comparing me to Zanza?" Pyrrhon asked sounding bored.

"Yes he is!" Hoopa snarled. "Shadow ball!"

All of a sudden a force of dark energy reached out and hit Pyrrhon. He laughed.

"FOOLS! You really think you can defeat all of this awesome? COME AT ME!"

"BACKSLASH" Shulk screamed while swinging his blade at Pyrrhon who dodged.

"You're blade… it didn't cut deep enough!" Pyrrhon screamed.

"Quit copying Egil!" Shulk snarled.

"FLASH!" Hoopa screamed.

While they were battling Lucina began to think. _Is this what being the damsel in distress feels like? Man it sucks. And what about Shulk. He has lung cancer. Fighting someone that burns as bright as Pyrrhon will only make things worse!_

"HYYYEAH!" Shulk screamed.

The flame wall around Lucina started to cease. When it had fully vanished she saw Pyrrhon chopped in half. Blood poured out of him.

"LUCY!" Shulk screamed. He ran over and gave her a hug.

"SHULK!" Lucina yelled as she ran up and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're ACHOO! Okay" Shulk sniffed.

"Are you ok?" Lucina asked.

"I'm... Just… fine. Wow, I never thought I'd chop two gods in half. I hate killing, but it was necessary." Shulk said pulling her closer.

Butterflies started to form in Lucina's stomach as she hugged him back. _Man. This feels so good. Oh Shulk. If only you knew how I felt about you._

Hoopa smiled. "I think I have a new OTP." He declared.

 **Meanwhile.**

"I can't believe it." Yveltal hissed. "They actually discovered where I was keeping one of the prisoners. These runts are smarter than I thought."

"What are you going to do?" Tabbu asked.

"Well let me think." Yveltal smiled. "The one way to keep someone from winning a race is moving the finish line."

"What do you mean by that?" Tabuu asked with a smile.

"It means where taking more prisoners!" Yveltal declared. "Every single time they free one, we'll add one! Now. Is Darkrai to play her part?"

"Almost." Galaxia Knight mused. "Right now she's practicing a Disney song to sing to them when she is confronted."

Yveltal slapped her head. "Idiot. Well it doesn't matter. What matters is serving the great master! We will kill all of those mortals and when we do?"

"I will have finally avenged two of my dearest friends!"


	12. Genocide

_Ow. Ow, ow OW!_ Shulk winced in pain. _That battle did not make my lungs any better. But I can't let Lady Lucina know. Or Hoopa for that matter._

"Come on." Lucina said. The trio was standing outside of Impa's door. 

"Why do we have to thank Impa again?" Hoopa asked.

"Because." Lucina said. "She helped us out. Also I'd like to invite her to join the fighting force." 

"But…" Shulk said feeling confused. "We just met her." 

"It's important to give people a chance" Lucina said. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

But no one answered.

"Huh." Hoopa said. "How strange. Maybe she isn't home." 

"No." Lucina said. "I have a feeling something else is going on." 

She opened the door took a look inside then screamed.

"What is it?" Hoopa asked. He took a look inside and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed.

"Let me see." Shulk said. The second he looked at the inside of the house he froze with horror.

All of the pictures of Disney characters where replaced with pictures of Disney villains and the walls had a message written in blood. And in the middle of it all, laying in a pool of blood, was the corpse that used to be Impa.

Impa had been horribly mauled. All of her vital organs where spread out on the ground and two sliver forks pierced her eyes.

"Who… who did this?" Shulk whispered.

"Yveltal obviously!" Hoopa snarled. "I couldn't be more obvious if she stood on top of Prism Tower with a huge sign that said 'I JUST MAULED SOMEONE' while screaming that on the top of her lungs!"

"I agree." Lucina said. "But something doesn't feel right." She sounded terrified. "How did they know we were here?"

Meanwhile from the outside a figure with a white ponytail watched them. The figure smiled than vanished.

"I'll go tell the police." Lucina said. "Hoopa, you summon Lucario, Meta Knight and Mist. Shulk you look for clues."

She bolted not looking back once.

"Alright then" Hoopa said not sounding shaken. "Let's get to work."

"WHY AREN'T YOU TERRIFIED?" Shulk screamed. "THAT IS BY FAR THE CREEPIST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!" 

"Please pretty boy" Hoopa said. "When you binge watch Akame ga Kill, Elfen Lied, Corpse Party, Tokyo Ghoul, Future Diary and Attack on Titian, you don't get freaked out by a little blood." Hoopa held up a ring, opening a portal. A few seconds later Mist, Lucario, Meta Knight, Isabell and Ike all jumped out.

"So what's going on…? AHHHHHHH!" Isabell screamed. She bolted towards Shulk and gave him a hug.

"What… the… HECK HAPPENED HERE?" Ike roared.

"Someone snuck in and killed her." Shulk said. "We don't know who though- ACHOO!"

"Are you alright?" Mist asked Shulk.

"I'm just fine." Shulk lied. "Nothing wrong with me!" 

"I'll tell the master immediately." Meta Knight said. "Come on Lucario, get off the ground." 

_He must have fainted._ Shulk thought to himself. _I can't blame him._

"I'm up!" Lucario screamed. "Now where's Lucina?"

As if fate had beckoned her Lucina ran through the doors. "Everyone in the town is in the same condition!" She huffed.

"WHAT!" Ike hissed. "The whole entire town was killed?" 

Lucina nodded.

"The masters coming right now." Meta Knight said. "All of our retainers expect Shulk, go to the outskirts of town and look around. Shulk, you go with Mist to the lake. It's easy to find. Lucina, Lucario you stay with me."

"RIGHT!" Everyone said at the same time.

 **Five minutes later**

"So." Shulk said. "What's this about?" _I already know this is about my sickness. So why am I even asking?"_

They were near thelake, close to the others but not close enough that people could hear them.

"It's about you're cancer." Mist said. "Tomorrow you're going through radiation therapy to try and cure you. But it will take a while to go away. And because you're the first patient I've ever tried to cure with this disease, well there's a good chance I might mess up."

"It's alright" Shulk said. "I'll do it. Anything to get better. Are…" 

"Meta Knight and Lucina ok with it." Mist finished his sentence. "They agreed to it just now."

Suddenly the bushes began to rustle.

Shulk picked up the monado. _Ouch. Has it gotten heavier?_ He put it on strength and said "Come out! Wherever you are! You have a lot to answer to!"

But instead of a dangerous killer, Ike stormed out of the bushes.

Shulk froze with shock. "What are you doing here?"

Ike didn't answer. "It appears I was right." He said. "You're not in perfect health."

"Brother." Mist said.

"Wait a second!" Shulk said. "You two are related?"

Ike nodded. "Yup. We're siblings even though we look nothing alike. Now back on topic."

Shulk sighed. "It appears you caught me."

"Did you really think you could keep this a secret forever?" Ike asked putting his hands on his hips.

"Ike… listen I'm really touched you care but please." Shulk said. "Keep my cancer a secret."

Ike's eyes grew wide. "I didn't know it was cancer!" he cried. "Why are you even still fighting in this war? Lucina should doc you from your duties!"

"She tried to." Mist said. "But Shulk insisted on fighting. He's the only one of us with the power to kill Yveltal. You heard what he did to Pyrrhon didn't you?" 

"I guess." Ike said.

"Good." Shulk said. "Then promise you'll keep this a secret. If it got out to the others, I don't know what I'd do. I'm especially don't know what I'm going to tell my friends from Bionis."

"Alright" Ike agreed. "Now come on. Lucina needs to talk to you and Hoopa."

 **Ten minutes later**

"YOU DID WHAT!" Shulk cried ignoring the pain in his chest.

"Is that a problem?" Lucina asked.

"Yes it's a problem!" Hoopa said. "You just arranged a meeting with First, the only admin we know nothing about! And here of all places! Why?" 

"Because." Lucina said. "We need peace. If he or she learns what Darkrai did to everyone in the village, there's no way he'll still follow her!" 

"We don't even know that Darkrai did this!" Shulk snapped.

"Yes we do." Lucina said. "On the wall of the sheriff's office there was a message from Darkrai. She revealed she did all of this."

"Well, alright" Hoopa said. "If that's what you want. I'll be ready to deal with both of his retainers." 

"He has three now." Lucina revealed. "Blows my mind Galaxia Knight would try to keep it as uneven as that. I mean third only has one!"

"Wait a second." Shulk said. "I won't be there! Remember!"

Lucina took a deep breath. "That's true. But I'll be ok. We can't cancel your appointment."

"Appointment?" Hoopa asked looking up. "What's that about?" 

"NOTHING!" Shulk said quickly.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Are you really going through with this?" a man asked his lord. "I mean c'mon! We know nothing about her!"

"I'm certain." The man said. "Maybe she has a good reason for summoning me." _Maybe she can free me._ He thought to himself.

"With all due respect." A young blue haired girl said. "I don't think it's smart. I mean… OH NO!"

"Is there something wrong?" the first retainer asked.

"I'm having a hair crisis!" the girl screamed while grabbing a brush.

"Again?" Meloetta rolled her eyes.

"Anyways." The man said. "I'm going to meet with her. She's a good person, for asking to meet in peace." 

The man snorted. "She could mean pieces." 

"Let's hope not!" the girl said while brushing her hair. "Anyways I respect you're decisions. And I will follow you tomorrow." 

"Lord Chrom."


	13. Father

"Do you think he'll show?" Hoopa asked.

"I don't know." Lucina said. "I really hope he does."

The two were standing outside of the town as the rain poured down on them.

 _I hate this weather_ Hoopa thought. _Perhaps I could summon Ho-oh. Nah, she's still mad at me. You don't invite her to one party than she hates you!_

"By the way." Lucina said. "You and Shulk are on kitchen duty tonight."

"Cool." Hoopa said. _Damnit! Do I really have to share the spotlight? Oh well, it could be worse. Besides I owe Lucy for saving me from King Fatso._

"Man" Lucina said. "They sure are taking their time."

"Maybe they're not coming." Hoopa said.

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice boomed.

The two turned around to see four cloaked figures walking up to them.

"Forgive me." The leader said. "We must wear these cloaks. If Darkrai where to catch us… I fear to think what would happen."

"It's alright." Lucina said. "Allow me to-"

"Lu-Lucina!' the man stumbled in shock. "What are you doing here?"

 _What the. Does he know her?_

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Lucina asked.

"N-no." The man stumbled. "You aren't the first admin are you?"

Lucina nodded. "Yup that's me! The small one is my retainer Hoopa. My other retainer had a… issue he had to take care of."

"Wait a second…" One of the cloaked figures said. "HOOPA? What are you doing here?"

 _Ahhh… she must be the goddess._ "Severing my liege." Hoopa said. "As if that wasn't obvious."

The figure turned to Lucina. "You trusted HOOPA to be your retainer? You seem like an interesting person! I can't wait to get to know you!"

"Anyways." The man said. "We should get inside."

"Very well then." Lucina said. "Do you think you can handle this?"

 _Good question._ Hoopa thought to himself. _Everyone got pretty freaked out by Impa's corpse. Not me of course. As someone who plays corpse party every night and watches Akame ga Kill for fun, I was used to all of it. But these people. Ha! They'll pass out just like Lucario!  
_

All of the cloaked figures nodded.

"Good." Lucina said. "Be ready. What your about to see is not pretty."

 **Ten minutes later…**

"Come on." Lucina said opening the door to the police office. "You didn't eat before this did you?"

"I did!" one of the cloaked figures said while raising his hand.

"Well then…" Lucina said. "Try to keep it in your stomach."

 _So where going to the police station huh._ Hoopa thought _I haven't been in there yet. OOOHHH I bet the corpses look really cool!  
_

Lucina opened the doors giving everyone a look inside.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" one of the clothed figures screamed.

"WHAT THE SHIT IS THAT!" another one screamed.

"Ew." The final one said.

Hoopa peeked inside to see the dead bodies of two men. Both had all of their teeth pried out, their noses torn out and like Impa their organs had been splatted everywhere.

"Well…" the leader said. "I definitely did not expect that." He turned to Lucina. "Are you OK with all of this? I can give you a hug if you want."

"You have got to be kidding me." Lucina said while walking inside. The others followed her nervously as if they expected something even worse to take place. "Are you trying to marry me as well?"

"WHA-NO!" First exclaimed. "Did someone try?"

"Yup." Lucina said. "Two people actually. One trapped me in a fireball and the other put his hands all over me."

"WHAT!" First screamed rather loudly. "HOW DARE THEY! OH… WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THEM…"

"Calm down!" one of the retainers screamed. "I know she's your daughter and all but sheesh! Calm down a little!"

"Wait a second." Lucina said. "What did you just say?"

The retainer grabbed his mouth. "No-nothing! Yeah that's right! Did I say anything! NOPE NOT ME!"

"It's alright." First said. "She was going to find out eventually." He ripped out his cloak to reveal a man with dark blue hair and a strange brand on his shoulder.

Lucina gasped. "F-father? Is that you?"

"Wha- your Lucy's father?" Hoopa asked.

The man nodded. "My name is Chrom in case you didn't know."

Lucina's blue eyes where wide with shock. "Father!" she exclaimed while running up to give him a hug. Chrom wrapped his arms around her is well. "I can't believe it's really you." She sobbed. "Wait a second…" she let go of the hugging embrace. "Why are you serving someone as awful as Galaxia Knight?"

Chrom winced. "Well, you see.-" He stammered.

One of his guards took off her hood to reveal a green haired girl with long pale green hair, a brown headset and a blue bead strapped to her forehead. "I can explain." She said.

Hoopa felt a surge of shock. "Melo-MELOETTA?" he cried. "What are you doing here?"

"Supporting my lord." Meloetta said. "Anyways-"

"WAIT A SECOND!" one of the other hooded figures screamed. "Can we take of these dorky hoods now?"

The other hooded figure cringed. "You do realize you're interrupting Meloetta when she's trying to share SOMETHING IMPORTANT EVEN WE DON'T KNOW!"

"Sorry." The man said.

Chrom turned around. "It's ok." He smiled. "Take them off. I want my daughter to meet you. After that if you don't mind I'm also going to introduce you to my son, my wife and Fredrick."

"Are you sure that's necessary! " The girl cried.

"AND THE CLOAK IS OFF!" the man said tearing off his cloak, which landed on top of the mangled corpses. He had orange hair and black and orange fighting amour. A lance sat on his back. "MAN am I happy to disown that stupid cloak! I missed myself so much."

The girl slapped her head. "ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screamed. "IS THAT REALLY HOW YOU WANT TO PRESENT YOURSELF TO OUR BOSS'S DAUGHTER?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" The man asked. "I mean come on! Who wouldn't be honored to meet me!" the man held out his hand and Lucina took it. "Hello there. The names Reyn. Nice to meet you and your fuzzball of a retainer."

"HEY!" Hoopa screamed. _How DARE he talk to me that way! Does he want me to send him to another dimension?_

The girl grabbed off her hood to reveal a young women with long blue hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back with two yellow hairpins and out of nowhere a penguin-like creature spring next to her.

"Piplup!" The creature screamed.

 _Wait a second…_ Hoopa thought. _That's a Piplup. So this girl is a pokemon trainer. She better not throw a poke ball at me. Or even worse a master ball._

"Forgive my co-worker." The girl said bowing her head. "He can be quite- loud sometimes." She smiled. "My name is Dawn. This is my partner Piplup."

"Pip-Piplup!" Piplup said climbing onto Dawn's shoulder

Lucina smiled. "Nice to meet you. So you've been keeping my father safe?"

Both of them nodded.

"Thank you." Lucina said. She turned to Reyn. "I feel like I've heard you're name before. Are you a celebrity?"

"YES!" Reyn shouted. He smirked. "I am all of that and more! But look out! No one is safe when Reyn Time hits!"

Meloetta covered her ears. "Anyways" she shrived. "Back on topic. You see-"she suddenly froze.

"WELL!" Hoopa screamed. "Why did you stop?"

Meloetta held up her shaking head. "Did the blood on the walls just… move?"

Everyone turned around. _She's right._ Hoopa thought in horror. _How can that be?  
_

All of a sudden a violin began to play an eerie tune.

"Wha-Whats going on?" Dawn asked sounding scared.

"I think I know." Chrom said grabbing out his sword. He turned to Lucina. "Stay back."

"No." Lucina said. "I'm tired of being useless. I will protect everyone."

The music stopped as the blood became a silhouette and the two dead police officers began to rise.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Reyn exclaimed getting out his lance.

"When the devil is too busy." They both sang in unison in a voice that belonged to Darkrai. "And deaths a bit too much. They call on me by name you see, for my special touch! To the gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune. To the ladies I'm Sir Prize. But call me by any name. Any way it's all the same."

They continued to sing as Darkrai stepped out from the wall. She smiled with pure delight. "Well, well. Hello _traitors!_ Am I ruining the party?"

"D-d-DARKRAI!" Chrom screamed in horror. "How did you find us?"

"Oh it was easy." Darkrai said. "I just listened to the sound of pure and utter betrayal and followed that!"

"Did you get that from Tangled?" Meloetta asked. Behind her both Dawn and Reyn looked terrified.

"So what if I did?" Darkrai said. "What did you think of that little musical number? Creepy right!"

"A little note about Darkrai" Hoopa whispered to Lucina. "She's a huge theater nerd and she loves doing musical numbers, especial if there from Disney. Strangely enough this song isn't in a musical or a Disney movie"

"Creepy." Dawn said. Piplup opened its beak.

"Don't try to attack me." Darkrai said. "It won't have any effect."

"Listen." Chrom said. "I-can I leave. I w-want to be with my daughter."

"No." Darkrai said with a smile. "Remember the deal? You give Galaxia Knight your undying loyalty and I won't murder your entire family."

"WHAT!" Lucina, Hoopa, Reyn and Dawn all screamed at once.

"FATHER!" Lucina screamed. "Is that true?"

"You didn't!" Dawn cried. "You couldn't! You're supposed to be good!"

"That just shows how messed up you are." Hoopa hissed. "I mean really! What nerve!"

"Wait a second…" Reyn said his face turning pale. "Is that why Dunban's following you?"

Darkrai nodded. "It's how I got all of my followers. You mortals are so _interesting._ Why do you value the people you love so much? They'll all die in the end anyways so why do you keep them close and do anything for them? It's so _pathetic."_

"You-YOU MONSTER!" Reyn screamed while shooting Darkrai. She used physic to reflect it back but Reyn ran out of the way at the last second. "JUST WAIT UNTILL THE REST OF MY FRIENDS FIND OUT ABOUT THIS!" he roared. "BUT FOR NOW… get ready. YOU'RE ABOUT TO EXPERINCE THE WORST REYN TIME IN THE HISTORY OF REYN TIMES!"

"Is that a book?" Darkrai asked looking bored.

"No" Reyn hissed. "But it is a good idea. I should really write that. The Reyn Time history book. Yeah I-"

"Anyways." Darkrai said. "As I was going to say. There is one way I will let you go."

Lucina grabbed out her blade. "List your demands." She snarled.

Darkrai held up three fingers. "I have three demands!" she declared. "Demand number one, I want you to tell me how you killed Pyrrhon."

"Aright." Lucina said. "I have… a retainer who can kill gods. But you should already know that."

"WHAT!" Dawn shrieked. "How… how is that even possible?"

"It is possible." Reyn mused. "My best friend did it once." He turned to Darkrai. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I'm kicking you three out of the army" Darkrai said. "I will tell everyone you turned traitor and ruin your reputation."

"Al-alright." Dawn said. "I didn't really have any friends there anyways."

"That's ok." Reyn hissed. "But just know. I will kill you one day."

"Reyn." Meloetta said stepping in front of him. "Don't take it too far."

"Fine" he snarled. "Did you know?"

Meloetta nodded. "I only knew about Chrom. I tried to tell you but-"

"ANYWAYS!" Darkrai said. "Demand number two! How did you know where Prryhon was?"

Lucina winced.

"Do it." Hoopa said. "They were bound to find out one day."

"Alright." Lucina said. "A villager told us the location of the tomb. That's the truth."

 _She's lying. Smart move._

"Alright then. DEMAND NUMBER THREE!"

 _She fell for it!_ Hoopa thought with glee. _Sucker!_

Darkrai handed Lucina a tape. "Watch this while eating. If you aren't eating, or you don't watch it, the tape will release an extremely poisonous toxin that will kill you all."

Lucina took it nervously. "Alright. I'll watch it."

"Oh." Darkrai said with a smile. "Did I mention all of you here have to watch it?"

Meloetta turned around. "Raise your hand if you're willing to watch it."

Everyone raised their hand.

Meloetta smiled. "Guess that settles that."

Lucina peered at the tape. "Let's see, so it's called Two Girls One Cup? Alright. It can't be that bad."

"Now." Chrom said. "Leave! Let me be!"

"Alright then" Darkrai said with a smile as she vanished into a pool of dark matter.

Meloetta let out a shiver. "Well I guess that's that! I'm so happy, I could just sing! In fact!" She danced a little bit then opened her mouth again. "ワタシは、歌うのがスキ ワタシがそう作られたからじゃない この声をスキだという アナタが歓んでくれるか"she sang"

"Wow." Lucina breathed. "She's amazing!"

"Agreed 100%" Chrom said. "That song is called electric angel."

Hearing Meloetta sing gave Hoopa a since of hope.

 _Maybe we can get through this. Maybe we can win._

* * *

 **Listen to the two songs here!**

 **When your evil-** **watch?v=QxJrjV4PNXA**

 **Electric Angel-** **watch?v=sSYoz0JmnZo**


	14. Recipe for Disaster

_A blue ceiling? A white fan? Where am I?_

Shulk sat up while gasping in pain. "Oh that's right!" he whispered out loud. "I'm at the hospital." He began to cough as Mist walked in.

"I-I" Shulk stammered. _DAMMIT! Why is breathing so hard?_ "I t-take it I'm n-no-not cured?"

Mist shook her head. "No. It didn't lung cancer… is really bad so far."

"D-Dammit." He coughed. Blood, as red as rust fell onto his shirt.

"Tell me Shulk." Mist said. "Have you ever smoked?"

Shulk shook his head. "No. M-my guardian did though. B-but he was n-ne-never in the lab with me." _Why do I feel like I'm about to barf. Is this a side effect?_

Mist tilted her head. "And you were a walking corpse for the first 18 years of your life. So I have no idea how you got it." She forced a smile. "Lucina sent someone to pick you up. Her mother actually."

 **1 hour later**

Shulk put his hand on the wall as he walked down the hall to the headquarters of the fighting force.

"I had no idea the rooms for the patients had so little air." Robin mused as she walked down the hall. "But you did a good thing helping them out."

 _Thank Bionis Lucina told Robin that I was at the hospital doing volunteer work. But I know I can't keep this up forever._

"I k-know." Shulk said. "So wh-what is so impor-ACHOO?"

"Bless you." Robin said while walking down the hall. "First is becoming the eyes and ears of the fighting force!"

"W-what does that mean?" Shulk asked.

"He and his retainers are going to become your scouts!" Robin hummed happily.

"Wha-have they decided to j-join us?" Shulk asked.

Robin nodded. "Yup. Turns out he didn't want to serve Galaxia Knight"

"Wh-why are you so happy?"

Robin opened the door and smiled. "Because it turns out first is my husband."

Shulk looked inside to see Lucina and Lucario talking to a man with blue hair. Ike and Hoopa where there as well sitting at a round oak table similar to the one in Impa's house. Ike making a house out of cards and Hoopa was counting tubes of glue. Suddenly, the blue haired man looked over in there

"R-robin?" he stammered.

 _Ahh that must be Chrom. I can already tell I'm going to be a nervous wreck._

"Chrom." Robin said walking up to him. The two hugged then kissed.

"EW!" Hoopa screamed. "GET A ROOM!"

The two pulled apart. "It's good to see you again." He said.

"You to." She whispered. "Now. We have something serious we need to talk about."

"Anytime." Chrom purred.

"Good." Robin said. To Shulk's surprise she grabbed Chrom's collar and pulled him close. "HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET KIDNAPPED?"

Chrom looked scared. "Well… you see… I uh."

 _Don't be scared. Walk up to him and introduce yourself._ Shulk thought while walking towards Chrom. "H-hey the- ACHOO!"

Chrom turned around as Robin let him go. Suddenly he didn't look scared as he narrowed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"Father." Lucina said. "This is my first retainer, Shulk."

Chrom's eyes narrowed even further. "Nice to meet you." He hissed.

 _Why do I get the impression he doesn't like me?_ Shulk thought to himself. "S-so… uh where are your retainers? I'd ACHOO l-like t-to me-meet them"

"Registering to become part of Master Hand's army." Chrom snapped. "If you weren't so lazy you would know that."

 _It's not just my imagination._ Shulk realized. _He really doesn't like me. I wonder why. Did he find out about the incident at the pool that happened three months ago? Or maybe he's just mad I didn't join Lucina and Hoopa to go meet him._

"Anyways." Chrom continued. "My daughter put you and Hoopa on kitchen duty."

"Actually." Lucina said. "It's just Hoopa tonight."

"WHAT!" Hoopa screamed. "NOT FAIR!"

"Be quiet." Chrom said. "Lucina it's important the boy goes. If he doesn't he might view you as a friend."

"But" Lucina said. "He is my friend."

Chrom crossed his arms. "Then he might start to view you as more."

 _Wha- this that why Chrom doesn't like me?_ Shulk thought in shock. _Is he paranoid I'm going to hit on Lucina? Well she did have five boyfriends who all dumped her. Maybe he just doesn't want her to be hurt again._

Lucina's face grew bright red. "Wha-Whats that supposed to mean?"

"I-it's alright." Shulk said. "I can ACHOO do it."

"Shulk." Lucario said. "Do you have a cold?"

Ike nodded. "He did volunteer work at the hospital" he answered for Shulk. "It's only natural he's a little sick."

Shulk stood in shock. _Ike just lied to his liege. For me of all people._

Lucina looked worried. "Alright. But if you need anything let me know."

 **10 minutes later.**

"GET OFF THE FLOOR!" Hoopa screamed.

"Wha?" Shulk said. The young man was lying on the floor about to fall asleep. "A-alright. I g-guess." He stood up to see Hoopa in a chef's outfit. "W-when did you put on the outfit?"

"Just now!" Hoopa said proudly while heating up a pot. "I'm on a roll today!"

"Wa-what did you do?" Shulk asked.

Hoopa held out his arms. "I get to cook again! It's SUCH A GOOD FEELING!"

"Wow." Shulk said. "D-do ACHOO you l-like to cook?"

Hoopa nodded. "Yup! IT'S SO MUCH FUN!" he exclaimed. "These people want fine cuisine and I'm gonna give it to them! Now pass the gummy bears."

"W-wha do you me-ACHOO!" Shulk coughed. He looked at his shelve, which was covered with blood. _Thank goodness my sleeves are black so people can't see the blood. But I still feel so… weak._

"Listen pretty boy, I don't know what you meant." Hoopa said while pouring hot sauce into the pot. "I'm just doing what I always do."

Shulk put the Monado on strength. _I'll be doing this from this moment on to hide my sickness._ "What's that?" he asked.

"I put a bunch of yummy stuff in a pot and mix it all together!" Hoopa said proudly. "Ten cups of hot sauce! 3 cups of gummy bears and worms! A pound of chocolate syrup! A whole bag of marshmallows!" Hoopa put the ingredients he was talking about in the pot.

"You can't ACHOO actually think that those things will taste good together." Shulk said. _Breathing is still kinda hard and I'm still coughing blood. But at least I'm talking normally._

"Yes I do!" Hoopa said while adding in some sprinkles. "The gods didn't like it when I tried it, but mortals have different tastes!"

Some time passed after that. Shulk had decided to make ramen. It seemed simple enough, and not many indigents where needed to make. About 30 minutes later someone walked through the door.

"Hello. I've come to see whose cooking." A voice suddenly said.

"Hello Melly!" Hoopa said.

"Oh hi… WAIT A SECOND HOOPA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE KICHEN?" a girl's voice screamed.

"Cooking dinner." Hoopa answered.

"IS LUCINA CRAZY?" The voice screamed again. "THE LAST TIME YOU COOKED EVERYONE GOT SICK!"

Suddenly someone grabbed Shulk from behind. He turned around to see a young girl with blue hair and a penguin like creature on her head. "So you're cooking as well."

Shulk nodded. "Yep. My name is Shulk-ACHOO. Nice to meet you."

"Shulk." The girl mused. "I've heard that name before. Anyways my name is Dawn. This is my partner Piplup!"

"PIPLUP!" Piplup said.

"Cute." Shulk said ignoring the argument in the back. "Where's your co-worker? I'd like to meet him."

Dawn looked away. "Writing a book" she muttered clearly embarrassed.

"So" Shulk said feeling excited. "He's an-ACHOO author?"

"Oh heck no!" Dawn cried. "He's writing a book about all of the times he saved the day, which is never as far as I can tell. Darkrai gave him the idea. It might be her worst sin to this day."

Shulk tilted his head. "Are you saying he's egotistical?"

"Oh he definitely has an ego." Dawn said. "He's always shouting stupid things."

Shulk opened his mouth to respond, but at that time strength had worn out and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Are you OK?" Dawn screamed.

"DAWN!" a voice that sounded almost… familiar screamed. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" she cried. "I was talking to him and he suddenly collapsed!"

"I-I'm fine." Shulk put the Manado back on strength. "Just t-tired that's all."

"Thank Arceus." Dawn breathed.

Her co-worker however let out a gasp. "Shulk is that _you_?"

Shulk stood up. "You sound like we've met-" Shulk froze the second he saw the man that was Chrom's first admin in pure and utter shock.

"R-reyn?" he asked feeling numb with shock and nausea.

Reyn nodded. "It's really me. Wow. You've gotten paler."

"REYN!" Shulk yelled as he gave him a hug. Reyn looked surprised for a moment then hugged Shulk back. "I can't believe it's really you. Wait a second…" Shulk pulled away for a moment. "What are you doing here? You didn't get kidnapped did you?"

Reyn nodded. "It's kinda funny actually. The bad guys actually thought _I_ was the heir to the Manado! Ha ha! Talk about stupid!"

Shulk felt a stab of guilt. "I'm sorry ACHOO Reyn. It's all my fault you got kidnapped."

"What are you talking about?" Reyn said. "You don't have to blame yourself at all. I'm happy you were here this whole time. It means you were spread the cruelty of Darkrai and Yveltal."

"Wha-you to know each other?" Dawn exclaimed.

Shulk nodded. "We've been friends since childhood."

"Wow." Dawn said. "I never would've guessed. Anyways Lucario and his team just left to free a group of prisoners! Now come on." She said grabbing Reyn. "We have to watch that tape… what was it called again? Oh right! Two Girls One Cup!"

"I'll come with ACHOO you." Shulk said.

"But what about your ramen?" Dawn asked.

"I can finish it!" Hoopa said. A pile of whipped cream stood on top of the pot.

"Thank you." Shulk screamed as the trio ran out together.

"Meloetta said she'd catch up with us!" Reyn said. "For now we have to buy lots of food!"

"What is this about?" Shulk asked while get a series of chest pains.

"Darkrai told us if he was going to let Lord Chrom go, we'd have to watch it while eating" Reyn mused. "I mean come on. How bad can one tape be?"

* * *

 **Bad. Really really bad. If you are curious here's the basic plot of the video there going to watch.**

 **2007/11/25/two-girls-one-cup-a-plot-synopsis/**

 **Or if your stupid you can actually watch the video. Just don't watch it. But in case if you want to die of puke, here's the link to the video (I MEAN IT! DON'T WATCH! IF YOUR GOING TO DO NOT BLAME ME BECAUSE I WARNED YOU!) If you actually watched it I'll see you at your funeral. Why am I even posting the stupid link!**

 **/**

 **Don't say I didn't warn you!**


End file.
